


The Promise

by shynonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 32,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynonymous/pseuds/shynonymous
Summary: Parent's know what's best for their children. A promise brings two people together, but can they keep a promise they never made?
Relationships: Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The M rating is for a later chapter.

The day had come, Mr. Smith had found, as difficult as it would be. He had to tell his son the truth. He wasn’t sure how he would take it or what his reaction would be, but he owed it to all involved. His biggest fear was taking away his son’s happiness, but it was something he had to do.

He had thought little about it in the last few years, but when Erwin started showing serious attention to a young woman, his father knew that it differed from the partners he had shown interest to in the past. And when Erwin went to his father to tell him how much he liked her and spoke so earnestly about it, the promise came rushing back to Mr. Smith. It wouldn’t be easy and not wanting to prolong it and risking making it worse, he sat Erwin down for a serious conversation.

His son looked happy with a big smile crossing his face as he entered the room and greeted his father. As much as it pained him to be the cause that diminished that happiness, he had to do it.

Mr. Smith stared at his son, so many thoughts going through his head. When he didn’t speak, Erwin began first.

“Dad? What is it?” His smile faded slightly as worry took over his expression.

Mr. Smith tried to smile. “Nothing.” He hesitated. “How is everything?” He wasn’t sure how to begin and not wanting to worry his son, he started with a sincere yet generic question.

Erwin’s big smile returned. “Good. Everything is good.”

Seeing his happiness up close almost made Mr. Smith not want to say anything. “How is… Marie, is it?” He forced himself to continue.

If it were possible, Erwin’s smile stretched a little bigger. “She’s fine,” he answered.

Mr. Smith stood. He was uncomfortable with the situation. This didn’t go unnoticed by his son. “What’s the matter?” There was no answer. “Dad?” He said in a more demanding tone.

“When you were little,” the father began, he looked and sounded distant, “I had business in a not so reputable part of town. It wasn’t a place we would usually go, but it was necessary for me to go. While I was there, I met with a young woman. She was,” he searched for and found a more befitting phrase, “a companion for hire but a very sweet woman who had been dealt an unfortunate lot in life.”

He was interrupted here. Erwin interjected, “Did you have an affair with her?”

“No,” Mr. Smith answered quickly. On the implication of his son’s doubt or questioning of his feelings, he added, “I loved your mother. She was the greatest love of my life. You’ll understand that someday.”

Erwin smiled, and his expression showed his thoughts. Mr. Smith had no doubt that he was thinking of the young lady, Marie. Even with that look on his son’s face, he had already started the story, so he would finish it.

He sighed before continuing. “She was with child at the time. Despite her circumstances, she was cheerful and had such a bright spirit about her. She had dreams for her unborn child for a better life than she could give it. I’m not sure if it was her nature or because of the nature of her job, but she was charming and interesting. Everything she said was delightful and lively. Taken with the new friend, I made a promise I hadn’t considered before. I don’t know why I did it.” He paused again. “As she spoke of her child yet born, I, too, told of my child. I told her your age and shared a story of something silly you had done, and somehow it came about that our children would be promised to each other. Of course, coming from different backgrounds, we lost touch. I heard nothing about the birth of the child, but I learned years later that the woman passed away when the child was young. I never heard what happened to the child.”

When his father finished his story, Erwin didn’t react initially, but after a moment, he asked calmly, “You arranged my marriage?” When his father only looked at him, he concluded, “That was a long time ago. I don’t think we need to worry about it.” He laughed the idea away.

“As a man, no, a person, we are only as good as our word,” Mr. Smith said with conviction.

“You expect me to take this seriously?” Erwin asked. “Why are you telling me this now? Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Time and the woman passed. I didn’t think of it again until you mentioned your lady friend,” his father explained. “I don’t know if or what the woman has told her child.”

“What? Do you want me to find them?” Erwin asked, surprised and shocked by the insinuation.

Mr. Smith insisted that finding that child and finding out what was told to them was for the best. Erwin felt differently, but at his father’s extreme inclination, he acceded. With the little information Mr. Smith had, her location and name, Erwin was prepared for a long search. It had been many years and there was no proof that she still lived at the last known location prior to her passing. He used the internet to search old obituaries, hoping someone created one, but his hopes were dashed. His next search was for news articles, but he didn’t know what year he should begin or how many years worth he should check. With frustration, as this was taking more effort than he wanted to put forth, he resolved to just enter her name. Several results showed. Now he felt even more frustrated. He didn’t know where to begin, even with all the results. He didn’t know what he was looking for.

He sat back and sighed. He stared at the screen, hoping the answer would pop out at him. When it didn’t, he made a plan of action. He knew her name and last known location. While he didn’t know her age, he could figure out a range of years to search and a range of years for her death. With renewed determination, he began the search again. It took some time for him to cross reference the several he had for consideration, but one stood out the most as it was still in the last known location. With what little information he had now confirmed, he went for a more hands on approach.

Like his father years ago, he now went to that not so reputable part of town in search for any details of the woman. He wasn’t too worried about the individuals he met there, but asking a certain kind of person about other people who were no longer there could be seen as suspicious. But he was already too far involved to back down, and after all the research he was curious to see how it unfolded, and he thought in jest that it could lead to his promised one.

On reaching the address, after receiving several looks, he stood in front of the lodgings taking in the scene. He had lots of questions, but he didn’t want to ask the current tenant as they were most likely not the first people to live there since the woman’s passing. As he stood about in his thoughts, a gruff, older man approached him.

“What does the likes of you need here?”

Erwin, not wanting to cause trouble, responded politely. “Excuse me, how long have you lived around here?”

“What’s it to you?” The man brusquely asked.

Seeing his error, Erwin quickly informed his real intent. “Do you know a woman who used to live here? Kuchel Ackerman?”

The man stared at him with no expression. After a moment, the man released a loud, rasping laugh. “You looking for a woman for the evening?” He asked, then laughed again. “Just knock on the door. I’m sure she’ll do whatever you want. For the right price.” He laughed as he walked away.

Erwin didn’t wait for the man to get far, nor did he knock. He turned to leave, but as he did so an older woman called him over. He could see she was roughly the age Kuchel would be if she were alive. He went over to her.

“You looking for Kuchel?” Her speech wasn’t meant to be rude, but Erwin could tell she wasn’t someone who traveled amongst a circle of refinement.

“Yes,” he answered.

“I haven’t heard that name in years.” She fell into a distant reverie. “She died years ago.”

“I know,” Erwin continued. “She had a child, right?”

She smiled. He could see she was once very beautiful but life had been cruel to her. “Yes. She died when the child wasn’t even a handful of years.”

“Do you know what happened to the child?”

“We didn’t see the child for days. Then one day, a man that I remember Kuchel told me before was her brother, came by and he took the child.”

“Do you know his name?” Erwin was glad to learn more.

“No.”

“Well, do you know the child’s name?”

The woman stared at nothing but was obviously in thought. She furrowed her brows but said nothing. Erwin didn’t want to rush her, but as time passed, he lost hope and didn’t expect the name given to be correct.

“Something with an L,” she finally said. She mumbled to herself and Erwin couldn’t make it out. “Levy,” she said out loud. “Levy,” she repeated in a questioning tone. “No, Levi.”

“Levi?” Erwin repeated. “A little boy?”

She nodded her head vigorously. Erwin nodded too. “Thank you,” he said and bid her farewell.

With a name, right or wrong, he at least had a new lead. When he was back in front of the computer he typed up the name and found several results again. This time with no additional information, he searched for the name with the age difference between him and this Levi person. He was able to narrow it down with deduction.

Erwin waited to go in search of the man. He wasn’t sure what he would say. Something like, “hi, I’m your fiancé,” probably wouldn’t go over well. He also didn’t tell his father about possibly finding Kuchel’s child. When he knew he couldn’t put it off any longer and with a desire to finish the ridiculousness of it all, Erwin went to meet his promised one.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin entered what he believed to be Levi’s workplace. There was only one person in the vicinity, so Erwin approached them. It was a man of short stature and dark hair.

“Excuse me, is there a Levi Ackerman here?” Erwin asked.

The man, having had his back toward the entrance, turned around. “Yes, there is.”

“May I speak with him?”

“What would this be regarding?” The man asked.

“It’s a personal matter,” Erwin said, not wanting to discuss the situation with an unrelated stranger. “Regarding his mother.”

Visibly, the stranger’s interest seemed to grow by the change of his expression. He asked, “What do you know about my mother?”

“My mother”, the words repeated in Erwin’s head. He asked for confirmation to whether the man’s mother was in fact Kuchel Ackerman, who lived at the known address.

Levi looked shocked and suspicious. “How do you know that and what do you want? Who are you?” There was a rise of anger with each question he asked.

Erwin remained calm and answered each of the questions. He told his name and that he had no direct connection to his mother, then proceeded to tell the story his father had told and Levi listened to him, but whether he believed the story, Erwin couldn’t tell.

When Erwin was done telling the history, Levi seemed uncaring. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. My mother mentioned no one by the name Smith and I’ve never met anyone by the name.”

“My father only visited her while she was pregnant with you. And you were very young then, it’s possible she mentioned it or that she chose not to since you wouldn’t understand.”

Levi seemed to consider it but didn’t care about the possibilities. “Why are you pushing this? What? Do you want to marry me?”

Erwin took a step back. “No.” He sighed. He, too, wondered why he pushed it. He received all the information he needed, and it was obvious Levi knew nothing about this and that he didn’t care about it. Erwin had done his part and fulfilled his father’s wishes. He could now move on from this ludicrous situation. “I’m sorry for bothering you.”

Erwin returned home and told his father about finding the woman’s child, revealed all the information he learned and the conversation they had. With all the information he received, Mr. Smith, too, was forced to accept it as done. He apologized for putting Erwin through all this for nothing.

One thing Erwin didn’t know was the actual effect the encounter had on Levi. It brought back things that he had pushed away about his childhood. He never heard of or seen anyone by the name of Smith. But the relative stranger was right in the possibility of his mother never mentioning it to him as a child or his forgetting over time. There was only one person who could know. He would have to find his uncle who had raised him, but that was often challenging. However, there was only one person who knew how to contact him.

That evening, after work, Levi questioned whether he should bother with any of it. He didn’t know much about his mother, and time was erasing what little memories he had. Seeing no harm in just learning the truth, he called a familiar but distant acquaintance. Uri was someone who knew Kenny well and the only person Kenny continuously turned to throughout the years. Levi kept it short and asked Uri to have Kenny call him to talk about an arranged marriage. With nothing more that he could do, he let the issue go if and until he spoke with his uncle.

Sooner than Levi expected, on the following day, Kenny called raving about how Levi is not marrying that man and that Kuchel didn’t know what she was saying when she was sick and on her deathbed.

“So, you knew about this?” Levi asked with an accusing tone when Kenny finally stopped talking.

Having let the truth slip out with his own mouth, Kenny had no other option but to explain himself. “When I went through what little possessions my sister left besides you, there was a letter. I think she wrote it knowing she was meeting her end. She wrote that she wanted better for you, and she mentions that you had been promised to the son of a well-off man. But, Levi,” Kenny attempted to sway him, “she wasn’t in the right state of mind. She was sick and worried about you. Don’t make too much of this.” He paused, making a realization. “Wait. How did you find out about this?”

“The man’s son came to talk to me yesterday,” he answered honestly.

“Ignore them,” Kenny demanded. “If they bother you again, let me know.”

Levi didn’t want to hear his uncle pretend to be worried. Not the same one who abandoned him. “How? I can’t even find you without talking to Uri first,” he said without empathy. “Do you still have the letter?” He asked somewhat rudely as his temper was running short.

“Why?”

Levi was growing more angry. “I have the right to see the last thing my mother left. Do you have it?”

Kenny was quiet for a moment. “Yeah,” he answered somberly.

Levi declared he would be going to get the letter and, in an attempt to provoke the man, he told his uncle that he could leave it with the middleman, Uri, and that he would retrieve it from him. Before Kenny could argue or disagree, Levi ended the call.

The next day, Levi went to Uri’s residence, and he was surprised to find Kenny there. He had calmed down from the day before, but on seeing his uncle Levi’s attitude returned. He was mad at his uncle for many things he had done, but withholding the letter was possibly unforgivable.

“Where’s the letter?” Levi asked, straight to the point and without a greeting.

“Levi,” Kenny said his name authoritatively. Levi said nothing, and he continued in a calmer manner. “I understand why you want it, but you don’t have to take everything in it seriously,” he tried again to persuade his nephew.

Levi took the letter. “Thanks,” he said bitterly. He turned to leave, but not before addressing Uri. “Sorry, Uri. Thank you.”

Levi left Uri’s place more bothered than he arrived. He held resentment toward Kenny for leaving him when he was so young. It forced him to be independent, but he felt he was missing something by not having a real parent around. While Levi understood Kenny’s reasons he still felt it was unfair since he was only a child.

When Levi returned home, he sat and took out the letter. He stared at it without reading, just glancing over it. This, he thought, is my mom’s writing. He was hit with a surge of emotion. It wasn’t a long letter, only one page probably due to weakness from sickness. Levi read the letter and it confirmed that he was promised to the son of Mr. Smith. Levi let out a laugh. On finishing the letter, he stared at her signature. He had nothing of his mother’s but this would be his treasure.

After the overwhelming emotions that overtook him, Levi set out to find the Smiths. He had the name of both the stranger and his son and a location to start. It wasn’t hard to find them and in the afternoon he was standing in front of a house staring at it, thinking about how this was what his mother wanted for him. In that moment, he felt a longing for her that surpassed even his childhood wishes. With such profound feelings in a confused state, he went up to the door and knocked.


	3. Chapter 3

Initially, Mr. Smith was confused by the stranger standing at his door, but with a passing moment the younger man began to look familiar. He saw a resemblance to someone, but he couldn’t quite pinpoint it. 

“Mr. Smith?” The man asked.

“Yes.”

Levi hesitated. “I’m Levi Ackerman.”

Mr. Smith’s eyes grew wide. After the shock, he invited him inside. He led Levi into the living room and offered him a beverage. After asking why he was there, Levi explained his thought process and why he had a different attitude about the situation compared to days before. Mr. Smith gave his account of the time he spent with Kuchel with as much detail as he could remember. Levi listened intently, wanting every detail and heard with great pleasure all the nice things said about his mother. They had conversed for an hour when Erwin entered the room. He was surprised to see Levi sitting there and it was apparent by his expression. Regaining composure, he welcomed their guest.

“You’ve met my son,” Mr. Smith said at the other’s entrance.

“Yes.” Levi felt foolish. “How are you?” He offered a simple generic greeting.

Erwin only nodded.

“We were just talking about Kuchel,” Mr. Smith informed his son.

“Oh, really?” Erwin returned. They all went quiet, but Erwin wanted to break the awkwardness. “Levi, I don’t want to be rude, but why are you here?”

“Erwin,” his father called his name in a demanding tone that proved to be a warning.

“You made it perfectly clear that you wanted nothing to do with nor cared about what happened,” Erwin continued despite his father’s admonishing.

Levi nodded. He couldn’t deny what the other said. On first hearing the story, he was against any of it. He found it ridiculous, but his emotions and the connection it brought to his mother gave him a change of heart. “I know. But this was my mother’s wish. Her dying wish.”

He looked so sad as he spoke, and Erwin felt bad. He had lost his mother too, but he had memories of her that he could still remember vividly. The man sitting, looking so melancholic, didn’t have that. He was very young when his mother passed and he had lived a harsh life growing up. Erwin needed more time to think things through, and believed the other did too, and asked Levi to meet with him again to talk things over in a few days, to which Levi agreed.

After their guest left them, Mr. Smith tried to speak with Erwin, but in his indignation the son walked away. He spent the evening in isolation and full of thoughts. He felt his father held blame for making such an arbitrary promise and pushing it after so much time, but he knew he himself held blame too for allowing it to continue. His father’s words suddenly repeated about being a man of his word. While he didn’t make the promise, Erwin still felt he held some of that responsibility. He had sought Levi out and brought about the current circumstance. What he wanted and the handling of this delicate situation the right way were pulling him in different directions. If he hadn’t searched for Levi at his father’s request he wouldn’t have to hurt anyone. Someone getting hurt was the last thing he wanted.

A sleepless night passed and in the morning he continued to disregard his father. He knew it wasn’t the proper behavior, but he wasn’t in control of his feelings and didn’t want to risk saying something that could anger or hurt his father. With nothing more than an, “I’m going to work,” Erwin left the house. Hoping work would consume his thoughts, he tried and failed several times to make it through the day. At home, he returned to the same state, and needing to make a decision he forced himself to see the situation for what it was and set out to take care of it.

The next day, three days after meeting Levi and two days after Levi finding him, Erwin met with Marie. He didn’t know how to explain the situation. He did know he cared for her deeply and didn’t want to hurt her. He had no intention of leading her on while dealing with it as he explained his family obligations and submitted. He broke up with her. Erwin felt a pang that he had never felt before. The moment he said the words, he hurt her anyway. He didn’t know what to do. Whatever he chose meant someone would be hurt one way or another.

His behavior from then on was standoffish, and his attitude was resentful. He became mean and short with everyone. Levi wasn’t an exception to this. Erwin had contacted him and they met again. The impression Erwin gave off was vastly different from when they first met. Erwin had then been polite and Levi disagreeable, but now their attitudes had switched. Erwin, though the one who suggested the two meet, seemed like he didn’t want to be there. Levi was unassertive and tried to be understanding of the other’s position.

Levi, too, did a lot of thinking during those few days since last seeing Erwin. He knew the idea was ridiculous and that he had no right to interfere in these people’s lives, but he constantly had the reminder that they sought him out first. If Erwin chose to dismiss everything, Levi wouldn’t push it further. He knew it was something Erwin didn’t initially agree to, and that it was his mother’s wish for only Levi to deal with.

They sat quietly at first. Levi cleared his throat. “What did you want to say?”

Erwin stared at him. His gaze was empty and expression sullen.

Levi, though behaving unlike his usual self, felt a return of his impudent nature by the other’s attitude. “You shouldn’t have called me out if you aren’t going to talk.” His tone back to what it was the first time they met.

Erwin continued to stare, but Levi didn’t back down and kept his gaze on the other as well, as if challenging him. Erwin breathed out a sarcastic breathy laugh through his nose and he shifted in his seat. “Do you even understand what this is doing to me? How this is ruining my life?” Erwin’s expression and tone showed the detestation he was feeling.

Levi wasn’t so unfeeling to not be empathetic toward others, but the treatment he was receiving was more than he believed he deserved. He didn’t hide his vexation when he responded. “You came to me, don’t forget that,” he reminded Erwin. “Do you know how that turned my life upside down?” He pointed out the facts to the insolent man.

Erwin could see how upset Levi really was and how much he was holding back. His features softened and he apologized. “This isn’t ideal for either of us,” he declared with a softer tone. He paused before asking the next question. “Do you want to try this? This promise?”

Levi couldn’t tell what Erwin’s real stance on the issue was. He knew Erwin didn’t like nor wanted it but he was here now and that confused Levi. “This is what my mother wanted,” Levi repeated. He sighed. “Why couldn’t she just adopt me out to a rich family or something?” He said out loud, but more to himself as a thought. “Instead, she marries me away.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the idea. It had been so heavy on his mind, but now he could see the foolish humor in it.

Erwin laughed too. It was all so ridiculous. “Are we really going to do this because of our parents? I mean, it’s crazy.”

Levi laughed harder. “She took it so seriously that my mother still considered it on her deathbed.” As he said those last words his laughter subsided. “She died wanting the best for me. She thought I deserved it,” he was serious again. “The life I’ve lived is not one she would be proud of. She would be so disappointed.”

Erwin noticed he looked distraught by his own words. Even with his anger, he didn’t like seeing Levi beaten down by that kind of thinking. “No, she would have understood,” he offered as solace.

There was a moment of a shared look before Levi spoke. “Do you want to try this?”

“It was your mother’s wish and my father’s promise. It seems it’s our filial duty,” Erwin replied with no emotion and a dazed look.

Levi noticed that wasn’t an answer. Their conversation didn’t go much further with Erwin only adding he was going to speak with his father.

Mr. Smith contacted Levi days later. They discussed the situation though not in much more detail, but it was suggested that Levi come to live with them. He said he understood that the invitation seemed odd coming from strangers and asked Levi to take time to think about it. Mr. Smith offered any information Levi wanted from them, including background checks. This made Levi laugh again at the irony that his mother had offered him into marriage with a complete stranger’s son after only a single conversation. He wondered why his mother trusted Mr. Smith, what reliance she saw in the man, after only a short conversation.

Having several meetings and calls with the father and son, Levi didn’t feel any cautious feelings from them. Growing up living on the streets, Levi learned a lot about reading people and situations. He had confidence in his instincts and trusted his mother’s street-smart intuition. In addition, between the duo that lived a decent, safe life and himself, who survived living a tough street life, he knew he could handle anything that might arise and believed they should technically be wary of him. The fact that the father was willing to give all their information and in no way suspicious of him was also telling.

A week later, Levi was letting his landlord know he was moving at the end of the month. That evening, he returned to the Smith home for an invitation to dinner. He was welcomed by the father warmly and when the son showed his face it was again as gloomy as their last meeting. Though Erwin seemed to be in agreement with the arrangement, he also had a hindrance to the idea.

Levi was made uncomfortable by the other’s behavior. He doubted whether he was making the right choice. Erwin’s lack of objecting despite his actions was confusing. During dinner, Erwin didn’t speak and barely ate. Mr. Smith was welcoming and talkative. Levi was able to hear a more in-depth telling of Mr. Smith meeting his mother. Levi was glad for this. He wanted to know every detail that could tell him more about his mother, but it also passed the time and wouldn’t allow for awkward silences. He stayed only for dinner and when he returned to his own place, he started to reconsider his choice. But having already put the action in motion, he decided to stick with the course. After everything he had been through and what the Smiths had been through, he felt it was too much to turn back now. The lingering thought that this was the closest he’s been to his mother since his distant memories was a pushing force.

It took Levi two days to move. He didn’t have much to move into the house, but the timing wasn’t convenient as one of those two days he still had to go to work. Mr. Smith was helpful as much as he could be, but Erwin refused to help even pretending he didn’t see the two men struggle with boxes. As Levi and Mr. Smith both had a box in hand, Erwin passed them in the hall and without actually acknowledging what they were doing only announced he was off to work. Levi tried not to let the other’s attitude get to him and needing to work that day too, he went about his business. After moving then working a full day, Levi returned to his apartment for the last night as it was closer to his job. In the morning, he loaded the last of his things and headed to the Smith’s home for good.

He was tired from the day before and from the fatigue that moving usually brings about. Mr. Smith again helped by taking some of the lighter things, but Levi wouldn’t let the older man carry anything too heavy. Levi had managed to bring in the heaviest box but despite his strength his energy was spent from the previous day and he got the box as far as inside of the front door. He dropped it and wiped sweat from his forehead with a tired sigh. As he was trying to recover more energy, Erwin came up needing to leave. He looked unhappy at being blocked in and Levi, not wanting to begin with a fight, tried to lift the box and when his strength felt its limit he switched to just pushing it to slide it out of the way. When that was proving futile and Levi was embarrassed about looking like a weakling, Erwin dropped his belongings with a thud that startled Levi from his shoving. Erwin approached and without a word lifted the box and took it to the room Levi would be using. Levi followed, he wanted to say something, anything, a “thank you” or a “you don’t have to do that” but all he could do was follow.

Erwin placed the box in the center of the room and as he left, passing Levi, he said without stopping, “Don’t overdo it.”

He said it in a way that sounded demanding, yet Levi was surprised that he even showed he cared. “Thank you,” he offered, though low, down the hall to Erwin’s back.


	4. Chapter 4

The Smith house was a fairly large one story home. The layout allowed for Mr. Smith to be on one side of the house while Erwin and Levi were on another. It was decided that Levi would use the bedroom across from Erwin’s.

Levi began unpacking after all of his boxes were in his designated room. He spent the entire day cleaning and organizing the room, putting things in just the right place. Mr. Smith had helped with what he could, but again Levi told him to rest since he had been helping so much. Having spent the entire day busily, Levi had completed the tasks by evening. Mr. Smith came knocking on his door not too long after he had finished to check on the progress.

“I’m sure you’re hungry by now,” Mr. Smith said when he was allowed to enter.

Levi hadn’t noticed he hadn’t eaten all day. “Yeah, actually.”

“The room’s looking good,” Mr. Smith observed.

Levi nodded as a reply, then followed the older man out. They went into the dining room where he saw a pizza box.

“I hope you don’t mind pizza.”

“No,” Levi said while sitting down.

Mr. Smith gave a little laugh. “Good. Erwin doesn’t let me eat stuff like this. He says I need to watch my health.”

On Erwin’s name being mentioned, Levi realized he had not returned home yet. He wondered if that was normal or because of the new tenant now living in the home. He used the opportunity to ask. He cleared his throat. “Does he always work till late?”

Mr. Smith could see what Levi’s real meaning was. “No,” he answered honestly. “But try not to take it personally. He’s being a bit unreasonable. This was a lot of change for him to take on at once.”

Levi could understand that, but he had to remind the older man, “It’s been a lot for me, too.”

“I know,” Mr. Smith replied, sincerity evident in his expression and tone. His look showed sympathy, and Levi appreciated that.

They finished dinner and knowing it was a long day for Levi, Mr. Smith suggested he relax. Levi agreed and before returning to his room, Mr. Smith welcomed him to their home and family again. Levi understood it as a kind gesture and thanked him. He added, “And thanks for helping me. I’ll sneak you a burger next time.”

“Deal,” Mr. Smith agreed with a smile. “Good night.”

Levi went into his room and not wanting to lie down before showering, he readied his things to bathe. He was glad to get his own room, but more so, that he would get his own en suite. The room and the bathroom were bigger than any he had ever had and it was the one upside to moving into the house. He liked having a space just for him in a home where he felt out of place and the fact that it was so spacious and just for him was highly satisfying.

After showering, Levi went to bed, falling asleep quickly. The stress of the situation, his emotional state, and the move had all been draining. Having fallen asleep so easily, Levi awoke early the next morning. It took him a moment to remember he was now living in a new place. The early hour and the comfortable bed welcomed him to lounge about a while longer, unlike he would usually do. He rolled around the large bed and stretched. As he did so, he heard another sound above the ones he was making. He paused mid stretch to listen. There were footsteps coming down the hall and they slowed near his door. He heard a doorknob being turned, then a door being shut. He looked at his door and realized it was Erwin, barely returning home from the day before.

Levi wasn’t sure what was expected of him. Erwin gave such mixed signals that left Levi wondering. He sighed. Not wanting to think of Erwin, Levi got out of bed, made it, then went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. Before leaving the room, he listened at the door, not wanting to meet the one who was supposed to be his betrothed. He had made it out of the hall with relief they didn’t run into each other, then the thought occurred that they wouldn’t because the other was most likely sleeping from his late night. He was near the dining room when he was surprised to hear the two Smith men talking.

“It’s not like you to be out all night,” Mr. Smith said. There was no response. In what seemed like a forced calm voice, Mr. Smith continued, “You’re not the only one who needs time to adjust and to think things through.”

There was a pause. “I need to get ready for work,” Erwin merely replied.

It wasn’t Levi’s intention to eavesdrop, and when he heard steps coming closer to leave the dining room; he panicked. He shuffled in place as his hands waved around searching for anything, though he wasn’t sure what. Erwin suddenly came out and glared when he saw him.

“Breakfast,” Levi said.

He couldn’t find any other words to help explain his being there while the father and son were talking. Even in his nervousness, Levi noticed the other was still in his work clothes from the previous day, though they were disheveled, and there was a perfume Levi could smell on him. Erwin made no response and walked away.

Levi wanted to appear normal when he entered the dining room. Mr. Smith was staring out the window that faced the front yard. Levi decided not to bother the older man and retreated toward the kitchen. Mr. Smith somehow heard him and turned to look at who was now with him.

On being noticed, Levi explained himself. “I didn’t mean to listen. I just wanted to get something to eat before going to work.”

Mr. Smith looked back out the window. “It’s ok. There wasn’t much to hear, anyway. You can’t have a one-sided conversation with someone.” His tone showed he was distant.

Levi left the distracted man to himself. He didn’t wait around to hear any more possible conversations between the family. He left knowing it was all his fault. If he hadn’t agreed to the arrangement, if he didn’t move in, the father and son wouldn’t be fighting now. While he felt a sense of guilt for the rift being caused between the Smith men, he was bothered by something else. He understood they were not married or in a relationship and he didn’t know if that would ever happen, but he didn’t like the idea of his potential partner being with someone else. Levi would not endure infidelity in a relationship, even one where he was promised to someone else. If he and Erwin were to follow through with the promise, he wondered if Erwin intended to have relations with others. Levi wasn’t keen on the idea of a marriage on paper. yet he understood why it would be such but couldn’t help or change his feelings of a spouse who stepped out of the marriage. Despite coming so far and his mother’s wishes, Levi would have to reconsider the agreement if Erwin intended to make a fool of him and make him feel guilty for everything.

In a similar line of self blame, Mr. Smith, at that time, felt responsible for the unusual change between himself and his son. He knew he pushed to have the arrangement onto Erwin. He felt equal if not more fault to Levi as he had put everything in motion and encouraged Erwin to invade and upend Levi’s life. Now that Levi was living with them, it was too late to go back. But, Mr. Smith had already decided, no matter what happened, he was going to help Levi. Kuchel wanted the best for her son, and he intended to help in any way.

As the older man was sorting his thoughts, Erwin had come back into the room. He was put together like usual, showered, combed hair and smartly dressed. He saw his father still where he had left him.

“Don’t think I didn’t see that pizza box,” he said in his usual manner. “Was it his idea?”

“No,” his father answered. “You know  _ his _ name.” He didn’t like how Erwin was being. “Besides, you don’t get to complain when you didn’t even come home.”

Erwin only sighed.

Mr. Smith was trying to keep calm. “You don’t have to get married right away. Just try living together and you two can get to know each other better,” he suggested.

“We’ll talk about it later,” Erwin responded.

“When? Whenever you choose to come home? And when you are here, you don’t want to talk.”

“Dad!” Erwin warned sternly. It was a tone and volume he had never used with his father before, and he quickly corrected it. In a calm tone, he said, “We’ll talk later. I have to go to work.”

Erwin knew he was being unreasonable. But, like the others involved, he couldn’t change his feelings so easily. Everything happened so fast and the feelings that came along with it were still fresh. He had new emotions too. He had learned the night before, two weeks after their breakup, the woman he wanted to be with so badly had already moved on. He understood Marie had every right to go on with her life as he himself was engaged to another before they even broke up, though not to his knowledge. But it still hurt. He felt he was being forced or guilted into his predicament, but she was willingly choosing to move on quickly. To add insult to injury, it was with a friend of his. Erwin had known the friend liked her and he never tried to come between them, but that friend didn’t wait too long after their breakup to pursue her. Erwin was angry that he couldn’t be with Marie, he was angry at the friend and angry that he had no right to be angry. He felt lost, and the slew of severe feelings were making him emotionally numb.

Work was routine for Erwin, but it periodically took him out of his thoughts and allowed him to think of other things. That evening, he went home, though late, to find his father and Levi already sitting to dinner. His father glanced at him when he entered the dining room, but said nothing. The expression on his face told Erwin that he had not mellowed since the morning.

With no words shared, Erwin walked out. The two sitting remained quiet, but several minutes later the other returned and sat down to join them. The silence was loud and Levi felt as if he was intruding despite having been there first. The sound of utensils tapping and scraping plates was the only noise and Levi was feeling uncomfortable. He couldn’t bear it and excused himself.

Mr. Smith put his fork down and sighed. Erwin rolled his eyes. “I suppose his leaving is my fault,” he suggested in a manner that accused his father of the thought. “It doesn’t matter what I do, it’s always my fault.” His tone was rising as his anger did.

“How long are you going to behave this way? Do you think about anyone besides yourself?” Mr. Smith’s tone proved he had had enough of Erwin’s behavior. Erwin refused to reply and just stared with that sulky expression he had been wearing for weeks. “Fine,” Mr. Smith said as his final act of dealing with the promise, “you don’t want to even try, fine. It’s my fault you’re like this now, so if you don’t want to follow the original plan and marry him then I will adopt Levi to give him the life I promised Kuchel and you will be brothers. Either way, you will be seeing more of him.” With his final words, he stood and left the room.

More than regretting his recent behavior, Erwin was now furious. The fact that his father only now offered the idea that didn’t include his marrying someone else infuriated him. He had let Marie go because of all this and now with the option to not marry he couldn’t risk trying to get her back. She already had someone new, and that person had respected Erwin and Marie’s relationship while they were together and now Erwin had to do the same and respect their relationship. He felt like he was at an impasse and the anger Erwin felt grew stronger.

He spent the next week not correcting his attitude but behaving worse. He didn’t speak to anyone and made a point of coming home late and purposely showing his passive-aggressive silent brooding. Mr. Smith didn’t bother to rebuke him and nearly ignored him completely. He refused to play along with Erwin’s childish games. He understood in a general sense why Erwin was unhappy. Mr. Smith wasn’t so unfeeling and neglectful to his son to forget how delighted he had been in reference to Marie. He wasn’t sure how to fix the situation to make Erwin happy and the offer to forego the marriage and legally adopt Levi as a son was the only way he knew to attempt a repair to the strain that their familial relationship was now experiencing.

While the father and son were having a silent battle, Levi was the casualty. The discomfort of being with them was draining, and he realized how bad of an idea all of it was. After just over a week, Levi went to Mr. Smith to have a serious conversation. He wanted to be honest with the man who had taken him in and offered him a chance to know his mother even a little more. He allowed Levi to remember things he had forgotten in his young age, and for that he wanted to show gratitude with honesty and appreciation.


	5. Chapter 5

On an evening when Erwin wasn’t home, Levi went to Mr. Smith. The older man looked up at Levi when he entered the room, and the look on his face proved he had something serious to communicate. He listened quietly while Levi expressed his thoughts.

“I’m sorry we’ve made you feel so uncomfortable,” Mr. Smith sincerely said. “It wasn’t our intention. But don’t think it is your fault. We don’t usually behave like this. As you know, this situation is hard on all of us.”

“It’s only gotten worse since I’ve been living here,” Levi pointed out. “No matter what Erwin says, he doesn’t want this and I’m not going to force him to do anything.”

Mr. Smith nodded his head, showing he understood Levi’s viewpoint. “I intend to keep my promise. I want to help you anyway I can.” He paused before springing something new on the other. “Would you consider becoming my son?”

Levi couldn’t hide his surprise from the question. “Going that far is not necessary. But thank you. I really appreciate what you’ve done for me so far. I’ll start looking for a place tomorrow.” He left the room after that last declaration.

Mr. Smith didn’t try to further stop him or convince him to stay. Levi had made up his mind, and he had no right to force him to stay where he was unhappy. Mr. Smith felt like he failed. Failed Kuchel, failed Levi, failed as a father, and failed as a man of his word. He put blame on Erwin for his behavior, but he knew he held a lot of that blame too. He was determined, however, to continue assisting Levi in any way he could. He was in these thoughts when Erwin came into the room.

“Why are you just sitting there?” He asked, confused by his father’s pensive look.

“Levi’s moving out.”

Erwin was surprised by the news. “What?”

Mr. Smith sighed out heavily. “He’s leaving.” He stood up and as he walked out of the room he concluded, “I’m sure that makes you happy.”

Erwin understood his accusing tone. His father blamed him for everything regarding Levi. Erwin was mad. Mad for being blamed and mad at Levi for leaving. Levi was a major part of the problems Erwin was currently dealing with and now he was going to just run away after causing so many interruptions to their lives and household. In his misplaced anger, he went to Levi’s room.

When Levi opened the door, Erwin barged past it forcefully entering the room. Levi was surprised it was him, initially thinking it was Mr. Smith with an attempt to convince him to stay or reconsider the adoption suggestion. Erwin stood in the center of the room and Levi could see he was mad.

“You two do whatever you want and I’m just supposed to follow along.”

“What are you talking about?” Levi asked, confused.

“My father,” he began, practically clenching his teeth, “blames me for you leaving.”

Levi wasn’t the type to back down, especially if he was in the right. “You are, partially.”

Erwin looked angrier by the easy acknowledgement. “This is all my fault? You and my father are making whatever choices you want and expect me to just follow them, but this is my fault.”

Levi, who had managed to remain neutral, had grown angry by that declaration. “You had a choice. You agreed to this,” Levi reminded him. “You and your father made the choices, and I was the one who had to deal with them. He made the promise, you found me and I am the one being pushed around. I didn’t make the promise, I didn’t get to choose to be found, I didn’t choose to know about the marriage promise. You chose for me.”

Erwin, though angry, listened and as he did, he calmed down a bit when he saw the other growing irate and hearing his real thoughts. When Levi finished speaking, Erwin was silent. He couldn’t disagree with the things Levi said. Erwin knew his behavior throughout the entire ordeal was selfish, but his feelings didn’t allow him to feel sympathetic to others.

He sighed and took another moment. “You’re right. I’m sorry. This hasn’t been easy on you either. I just got so wrapped up in myself and what I was going through that I took it out on everyone.” His tone, volume and general attitude was calmer and softer.

Levi was glad to see Erwin was mature enough to admit when he was wrong and apologize. He nodded to show he understood. He wouldn’t forgive him easily, but he wouldn’t hold it against him either. He watched Erwin sit in the nearest chair, his expression showing he was in thought.

“Ok,” Erwin declared. “I’ll be honest with you.” He paused and Levi sat on the bed across from him. “I had a girlfriend,” he began. “I thought she was my future. When I told my father about her, he told me about you and the promise. I refused to acknowledge it, but seeing how it affected him so greatly I agreed to look for you to find out what you know. When you blew it off, I thought it was over. That I did what I could and now I could continue my life like the event never happened. Even my father was ready to let it go. When you showed up at our house days later, I was shocked. After learning what this was doing to you, I felt bad. I know what it’s like to lose a mother at a young age. I also knew it was what my father wanted. I submitted. I broke up with my girlfriend and even though I chose it, I was mad at everyone. I blamed everyone else. Then, the night I didn’t come home, the time you heard me and my father arguing in the dining room, I had found out she began seeing a friend of mine. I didn’t handle the news well, and I blamed that on you, on my father and this promise. I wanted to be helpful here and do what my father wanted, but I also wanted what I wanted, who I wanted.”

Hearing all that, Levi was sympathetic to Erwin. He could better understand his thoughts, feelings and behavior. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I want you to know that. Not mine and her relationship and not the relationship I have with my father. It’s true, we never argued like this before, but that has nothing to do with you,” Erwin assured him. “We’ll get past it.”

Levi, now that Erwin was being so open and honest, said, “I thought you might have a girlfriend. I could smell perfume on you.”

“Perfume? When?”

“The morning after you stayed out.”

“I stayed at a friend’s place,” Erwin related. “He was the one who told me about my friend and former girlfriend. Maybe it was his girlfriend’s perfume.”

Levi nodded. “Oh.” He felt relief on learning the truth. He didn’t want to come between a couple, and he didn’t want to be part of a triangle.

“I broke up with her in the beginning. I care about her too much to lead her on and I didn’t want to complicate this anymore than it already was.”

Levi nodded again. With Erwin being candid and open, Levi felt comfortable asking another question. “You have a good career and you’re not codependent, so why do you still live with your dad?”

Erwin laughed at the other’s possible reasons for his still living with his father. “My mother died when I was little. Then, I almost lost my father too because of my carelessness. My father is getting older and I don’t want to leave him alone.”

Levi could understand his reasonings and didn’t pry any further.

“So,” Erwin returned, getting back to the reason he even sought Levi out, “what do we do now? Do you still want to leave or can I tell my father you’re staying?”

Levi was torn. He appreciated that Erwin opened up to him and had been honest. He genuinely liked Mr. Smith, and had Erwin been as forthcoming from the beginning Levi would have dealt with it all better, but so much had happened and too many hard feelings made it feel heavy.

“I don’t know. I think if I stepped away then you and your father can get back to how you used to be.”

“Your absence won’t make it better. He’ll say it’s my fault you left, so just make it a little easier on me and stay,” Erwin said it in an unserious manner and had a small smile on his face as he spoke. He knew how to be persuasive and make it seem easy. Whether it was more of a teasing smile or a forced one to be pleasing, Levi wasn’t sure.

“Why should I make it easy for you?” Levi wasn’t falling for the other’s wiles.

Erwin smiled and let out a little laugh. He nodded. “I don’t deserve it,” he admitted. “But if you still want to try this, you have to stay.”

“Do you want to try?”

Erwin breathed out heavily. “I didn’t really try before. I think I owe you that much since I already agreed. And there’s nothing bad about starting out as friends.”

This was as much effort as Erwin ever put in and the most he ever shared. Levi wanted to trust him. If the attempt didn’t work, they would at least know they did all they could to keep the promise and Levi felt better knowing he would be fulfilling his mother’s wish one way or another.

“So?” Erwin asked with a slight head tilt, a curious expression on his face. When Levi remained quiet and in thought, he continued, “Can I tell my father you’ll be staying?”

Levi nodded, and Erwin offered a kind little smile.

Erwin left the man to himself for the evening and went to his father. He knocked on his bedroom door and when his father allowed him entrance he briefly relayed what passed between him and Levi.

“Levi is staying.” Erwin finally used the man’s name.

Mr. Smith looked surprised and pleased. “Why? What changed?”

“We talked things through. As you said, I made a commitment and I’ll honor it,” Erwin explained. “He’s willing to give it another try.”

“Thank you, Erwin. You’ve made me proud.”

Erwin was glad to talk like they used to before the fights and arguments. “When we talk honestly, Levi and I, we actually get along well. I was being selfish and I’m ready to try.” He paused for a moment. “I’m sorry for everything, dad.”

Mr. Smith held out his arms and hugged his son. Erwin realized how selfish he had been and how others were affected by the situation and his behavior. He had made the choice himself to be apart from Marie, and now he had to deal with the consequences of the choices he made.

Erwin assured his father he had every intention of trying harder. He didn’t promise to marry right away but that the two men agreed to begin as friends and that he, too, would help his father aid Levi in a life that his mother wanted for him.


	6. Chapter 6

The atmosphere in the home was lighter and more pleasant. Levi was feeling more comfortable, they all shared meals together like a family, and Erwin was coming home and putting in an effort to be friendly. On one occasion, a week after Levi’s and Erwin’s conversation, the latter found the other in the living room.

“You know,” Erwin began as he sat on the couch and interrupted Levi’s seclusion, “I shared some personal things about myself with you. When are you going to tell me something about you?”

Levi looked up at him from the chair where he was sitting. “What do you want to know?” He was willing to reciprocate since he knew it was hard for Erwin. It was the fair thing to do, and if they were going to really attempt to grow closer, he would have to share as well.

“Tell me something personal. Something you’ve never told anyone,” Erwin stated.

Levi breathed out his response. “Ok.” He paused. “It’s not something people don’t know, but it’s something I don’t usually talk about or like to talk about.”

Erwin nodded. “Whatever you’re willing to share.” He wanted to hear anything Levi was willing to share.

Levi breathed in again and released it slowly. “Well, you already know, my mom died when I was very young.” Erwin nodded at this fact and Levi continued, “There isn’t much I remember but there are few fleeting memories that have stayed with me. We didn’t live in the best conditions. The hard times were often, but my mom really tried to do her best for me.”

Erwin recalled the lodgings, environment and the people of where Levi was born when he first went searching for him. He could only imagine the hardships Levi’s mother had to deal with, and he could understand why she would do something as absurd as offering her unborn child to a stranger who appeared to live a comfortable life and seemed like a good father.

“When my mother became sick,” Levi continued, “I watched her grow sicker every day until the sickness consumed her until one day she didn’t wake up. I don’t know how long I was there with her.” Levi was in a distant reverie. His expression showed his mind was no longer in the present. “As a child everything seems longer than it actually is. Then, a man came to our house. I didn’t know him. I had never seen him before. I remember him saying something to my mom, but I don’t know what. He saw me and told me to go with him. I didn’t know what to do. But I never saw that place again. He taught me how to take care of myself, how to feed myself, how to protect myself. But he would leave me too. When I learned all I needed to survive, he walked away from me. I don’t know what I did wrong for him to abandon me. But I knew I had to keep living no matter what. Years later, I found out that man was my mom’s brother. You can count with two hands how many times I’ve seen him since then.”

Erwin heard the story, feeling such emotions that he knew couldn’t compare to what Levi felt at any of those given times. He didn’t like seeing Levi like that. “I’m sorry.” Erwin felt apologetic for asking him to talk about something that obviously still bothered him, but also for what he had gone through. “Thank you for sharing that with me. I know it couldn’t have been easy.”

Levi tried to be his usual self. He felt ashamed and embarrassed by the story and for still having such strong reactions for something that was now the past. “It was only fair,” he returned.

He was finally able to look at Erwin. They kept eye contact for a short time with no words spoken. Sharing such personal events had brought them closer, and each could feel it. Erwin was more sensitive to Levi and his feelings, especially since he wanted to do his part for the promise. Wanting to take the other’s mind off of it, he tried to change the topic.

Erwin stood up and cleared his throat. “Uh, would you have dinner with me?”

“You’re so formal,” Levi declared. He had a little smile. He wanted and appreciated Erwin trying to make things normal again. “Ok, but I have to get your dad a burger but you can’t say anything about it.”

Erwin shook his head. “He can’t eat things like that.”

“Is there a reason for that? Is he sick?” Levi was genuinely worried. He hadn’t known the older man long, but he was nice and Levi was already becoming attached. He knew that was dangerous with the risk of getting hurt if things didn’t go well but Mr. Smith’s kindness was genuine and it made Levi understand his mother’s decision even more.

“No, I just want him to eat healthy. He’s not getting younger and I want him here as long as possible,” Erwin explained.

Levi could understand that. After what Erwin told him about his family and Levi’s own experiences, he could understand why the other wanted to do everything to keep his father around for as long as he could. But Levi also knew that life was short, that you should enjoy it and the moments when they arrive.

“I get it. But let the man live a little. An unhealthy meal once in a while shouldn’t be too bad. Has he seen a doctor?”

“Once a year. He’s healthy,” Erwin answered proudly.

“See? He’ll be ok. I owe him one, so I either get it with you or without you,” Levi warned.

Erwin understood where the man was coming from and he saw the benefit of being there so that Levi chose the least unhealthy option. He decided to agree, and they went for dinner, choosing what they would have along the way.

After a pleasant dinner with only positive and lighthearted conversations, they went for Mr. Smith’s promised meal and returned home. On their arrival, Mr. Smith greeted them, asking where they had gone off to. Erwin left the room momentarily, and Levi responded while giving the older man his meal. Mr. Smith seemed delighted with the offering, but when Erwin came back he quickly tried to hide the bag of food.

“I already know. Just eat it,” Erwin said.

Mr. Smith looked suspicious of his son. “Is this one of those veggie burgers?”

“It’s the real deal,” Levi assured him.

When Mr. Smith looked at Erwin, he nodded. “Enjoy,” he told his father, letting the older man know he wouldn’t try to stop him.

The man continued to be suspicious as he carefully unwrapped the food and smelled it. When the scent seemed fine, he looked the burger over, inspecting it thoroughly. Levi and Erwin watched him as he did all this, but the son couldn’t take it anymore.

“Will you just eat already,” he said with a little laugh, to which the father did happily.

In the days following, Levi was pleased to see Erwin continue staying true to his word. He was home as usual, less argumentative, and more affable. The relationship between father and son had returned to what it had been before, and he was kinder and solicitous toward Levi. Levi felt the move and living arrangement hadn’t been for naught and that living together had been beneficial for building a relationship between himself and Erwin. These were the thoughts and feelings Levi had toward the situation. They weren’t shaken when he received an unusual call from a familiar person.

At work one day, his phone signaled, and he was surprised to see Uri’s name on the screen. He answered expecting the man to have a message from Kenny but was shocked to hear Kenny’s voice directly.

“You moved?!” Levi loudly heard as a return greeting. “When? Why didn’t you tell me?”

Levi didn’t feel it was necessary to update his uncle on his whereabouts, but, in this instance, it genuinely just didn’t cross his mind. At that time, he had a lot to think about and everything happened so quickly that he didn’t consider his uncle. “Oh, yeah,” Levi casually returned. “About two months ago.”

“Where are you staying now?”

Levi recalled his uncle telling him to stay away from the Smiths, and he knew Kenny wouldn’t take it well. But Levi chose honesty. “With the Smiths.”

As Levi expected, Kenny was not pleased. “I told you to ignore those people. If they were bothering you, you should have come to me. Why did you go live with them? You didn’t marry that man, did you?”

Levi didn’t think Kenny would understand his reasonings and he didn’t want to bother explaining them. He sighed, showing he didn’t care for his uncle’s opinion, tone, or demanding attitude. “You don’t make decisions for me. That ended when you abandoned me.”

There was silence on the other end, but Kenny’s silence was something Levi was familiar with. “Levi,” Kenny’s tone had changed, “you don’t understand.”

“I do understand. I just don’t care anymore.”

“Fine.” Kenny had switched in an instant to his normal voice. “You can hate me. But I’m the only family you have, whether you like it or not. I care about you, if I didn’t I would have left you in that room.”

It was Levi who was quiet this time. Kenny was frank, but speaking honestly. Levi knew Kenny wasn’t a parent and sometimes Levi could rationalize and excuse what happened, but he was still hurt.

“Just like you,” Levi returned, “you had choices to make and now I’m making mine.”

There was another moment of silence as Levi refused to answer any more questions or explain himself and his decisions further. Kenny, equally stubborn, didn’t speak at first while he decided on his next course of action. Knowing his nephew would ignore him no matter his opinion on the subject, Kenny chose his next thought carefully.

“You intend to follow through with this?” He asked and expecting no answer nor waiting for one, he continued, “It is your decision,” he conceded. “So, bring your  _ fiancé _ to meet the family.”

Levi was momentarily taken back by Kenny’s request. But he was quick-witted, something Kenny taught him and something he learned and used well during his time on the streets. “Family? What family?” He answered disdainfully.

“As your uncle, I’m all the family you have left,” Kenny reminded him in a similar snide manner.

“Now you want to be an uncle? No, thanks. I can take care of myself,” Levi had moved from antagonistic to angry.

Kenny understood his nephew’s feelings, but he couldn’t change the past. Regret never got anyone anywhere. He didn’t take Levi’s words of anger to heart and stuck to his ideas. “Bring him to Uri’s place this weekend,” he demanded. “See you then.”

The call ended with Levi feeling uncertainty more than anger. He wasn’t sure what Kenny intended or wanted in meeting with Erwin. Levi wondered if he should even mention it to Erwin and if the other would want to meet Kenny. Their relationship had just taken a positive turn. They already had their own issues, and Levi didn’t want to add his uncle to them. Without knowing what Erwin would want before discussing it together, he chose to not worry about it until then and continue with his work.

The thought wasn’t far from his mind throughout the day and not wanting to put it off and out of curiosity, Levi told Erwin later that night after dinner. He found the man in the living room doing work he brought home. He hesitated a moment, not wanting to interrupt him until Erwin suddenly looked up. He smiled and Levi took it as an open invitation to conversation.

“My uncle called me today,” Levi informed him as he sat down.

Erwin looked surprised. He wasn’t exactly sure what terms the two were on, but he knew from the story Levi told him that they had unresolved issues. “How did that go?”

Levi sighed heavily. “About as expected.” He waited, then sprang it on Erwin. “He wants to meet you.”

Extreme shock was the only way Levi could describe Erwin’s look. “Why?”

“He found out I moved and wanted to know where. I told him I live here now,” Levi explained.

Erwin was confused. “So, what’s the problem?”

“He didn’t want me near you.”

Now Erwin was taken back by this information and was curious. “Why not?”

Levi could see the other was slightly offended, but he shrugged his shoulders to show he didn’t know. “He just doesn’t want me to marry you.”

Erwin was silent and obviously in thought. Levi didn’t interrupt him, but waited for him to think things through. “Do you want to see him?” Erwin finally asked.

“It’s not a matter of if I want to see him, it’s if you want to meet him.”

“Maybe I should meet him. He is your only family. It’s only right,” Erwin stated.

Levi had mixed feelings. He appreciated that Erwin was willing to do it but, for some reason, he felt the need to protect Erwin from whatever dysfunction he had with Kenny. “You don’t have to do anything. There is no right or wrong choice.” Levi shifted in the seat. “I’m telling you because we’ve been communicating more and I want to be honest.”

Erwin placed the items in his hands on the nearby side table and leaned forward in the chair. He offered a small smile. “I appreciate that. I think communication is important and so is honesty.” He let out a breathy, short laugh. “I don’t think I’ve ever had,” he paused searching for the word and settled on gesturing back and forth to himself, then to Levi, “whatever this is,” he decided. “There’s a vulnerability that is new to me. Maybe it’s because of how we started,” he suggested. There was silence between them for a moment before Erwin spoke again. He nodded. “I think it’s the right thing to do. It might not be pleasant, but it’s right. Let’s go see your uncle.”

Levi had noticed from the first time meeting Erwin that he was an attractive man, but that wasn’t something he was interested in from the beginning. In this moment of openness, Levi understood what Erwin meant about feeling vulnerable. It was at this moment that Levi realized he had an emotional shift toward Erwin.


	7. Chapter 7

Levi decided to not tell Kenny that he and Erwin were going to meet with him. It wasn’t out of spite entirely, but he knew his uncle well enough to know he would be there. Kenny wasn’t necessarily a good man, but he was a man of his word, whether his word was good or bad. One just had to know which words to listen for when Kenny used that quick wit that Levi learned from him. Kenny never did more than he said he would, so Levi had no doubt that he would be at Uri’s place for the weekend.

The location where Uri lived wasn’t a place that Levi believed Erwin would normally visit. It wasn’t terrible, but it certainly was not like the area of the Smith’s home. Levi had no shame in where he came from, but the occasion really shed a light on their differences. Not wanting to delay the situation, Levi knocked on the door. A short, blond man answered.

“Hi, Uri,” Levi said politely. Quickly changing his tone, he asked, “Where’s Kenny?”

The man smiled and allowed them to enter. Levi led the way into what was the small living room. Erwin followed and saw a tall, dark-haired man sitting on the couch. The man looked up at them but didn’t move or speak. Levi stood in front of him and Erwin beside Levi. The man looked them over momentarily.

“I’m surprised you came,” the man admitted.

“I didn’t want to,” Levi confessed. “He did.”

Kenny returned his gaze to Erwin. “So, this is your  _ fiancé _ ?” He asked sarcastically and with a snarky emphasis on the title.

Levi wasn’t sure if it was to make him mad, embarrass them, or Kenny’s way of trying to slight Erwin. Neither of the men standing answered Kenny.

“What are your intentions with my nephew?” Kenny began abruptly.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Kenny,” he warned.

Obviously not liking his nephew’s attitude, Kenny appeared to be annoyed. “I think we would all like to know,” he declared with his arms stretched out and looking around the room at everyone, including Uri, who stood at a distance, gazing at the floor and looking uncomfortable.

Levi felt bad for Uri. He was another, other than Erwin, who was forced to deal with the uncle and nephew’s problems. “Leave Uri out of this,” Levi demanded. “What do you want, Kenny? Why did you want us to come here?”

“I asked  _ him _ a question,” Kenny returned rudely. “Or does he need his father to speak for him again?”

Erwin knew the man was referring to the promise, and that Kenny was trying to goad him, even trying to make him angry. Erwin had mixed feelings about the current meeting, and he wasn’t sure how to answer the question. He disliked Kenny’s attitude and behavior, and he already had a low opinion of Kenny for what he did to Levi in the past, though Erwin knew he had no right to say anything. But for Levi, Erwin would remain nice no matter how much Kenny provoked him. Answering the uncle’s question would be necessary to make peace, but Erwin wasn’t sure how.

“Levi and I,” Erwin began calmly, though it was hard, “are getting to know each other slowly. That is my only intention, so far.”

“So far,” Kenny repeated. He finally stood up from the couch. “And what does that mean? What’s your intentions after you’ve reached ‘so far’?” He quoted the other. “Are you going to get married after reaching ‘so far’?” His tone was mocking.

Erwin wanted to remain civil, but Kenny was making it very difficult. “We are getting to know each other,” Erwin repeated slowly, showing emphasis. “With all due respect, we don’t need your permission, opinion or advice.”

Levi glanced at Erwin, then Kenny. His uncle was obviously irritated, and Erwin was somehow remaining calm. Levi was glad Erwin was taking a stance. He didn’t need to, Levi knew, but it proved Erwin really was trying.

Kenny nodded. “Levi’s my nephew, my family,” he reminded them all. “You’re just an afterthought promise from a woman in a desperate situation and a careless father.”

“Shut up, Kenny,” Levi warned, this time more aggressively. He didn’t like Kenny saying hurtful things about his mother or Mr. Smith, and he didn’t like Kenny saying terrible things to Erwin.

“Am I wrong?” Kenny was louder now. “What kind of parents promise off their children to strangers? Levi, he is a stranger.” He was practically yelling.

Everyone in the room knew Kenny was purposely being mean and that it was a weak argument and Erwin reminded him of that. “You may think you’re entitled to know about Levi’s circumstances because you are family, but you’re not entitled to know mine,” he returned coolly. He refused to get loud like Kenny, but he wouldn’t hesitate to be as impudent with his words. “Ms. Ackerman was sick and worried for her child. My father is a good man who saw a friendly woman distressed about her child’s welfare. I take it as a compliment that my father knew then that I was good enough for the kind woman’s child. Maybe that’s something you wouldn’t understand. You’re not exactly in a place to be judging other people’s parenting.”

There was a heavy silence in the room. Kenny’s expression was the most severe it had been during the whole of their short visit. Levi wasn’t sure what to do. He hated Kenny and Erwin arguing, but Kenny had been wrong with his words and provoking behavior toward Erwin. Levi wasn’t mad at Erwin’s retaliation, though. It wasn’t the most mature response, but Kenny wasn’t displaying he deserved respect.

Levi knew Kenny was mad and, knowing his uncle’s personality, he also knew Kenny must be restraining himself from getting physically violent. People weren’t usually left standing after saying such things to Kenny.

Kenny’s wide eyes had gone directly to Levi when Erwin had finished speaking. Levi wasn’t sure if it was because of how boldly Erwin spoke or for the fact that Levi shared their past with the other. To Levi’s surprise, Kenny’s expression changed. Levi knew Kenny, deep down, felt bad for leaving him as a child and now Levi wondered if it was that fact that softened him or if Kenny respected that Erwin didn’t stand down. Levi knew Kenny respected those who didn’t back down. It was one of the things that brought him and Uri together.

“I made mistakes,” Kenny returned in a calmer voice. “I don’t want Levi making mistakes that he won’t be able to get over later.” He walked out of the room, leaving the others in stunned silence by his confession.

Levi broke the silence. “Uri,” he began softly, “I’m sorry.”

Uri nodded with an expression showing he understood and Erwin began to make the way to the door with Levi following. Uri walked them out.

“Kenny really does care,” Uri tried to explain, “he just doesn’t know how to show it.”

“I know,” Levi returned solemnly.

“He just needs a little time,” Uri added. He turned to Erwin. “I’m sorry it ended like this.”

Erwin shook his head. “I shouldn’t have retaliated. I’m sorry our first meeting was so disastrous.”

“You don’t need to apologize,” Uri returned. “Kenny started it with his stubbornness. Give him time.”

Uri spoke so calmly Levi almost believed him. He bid Uri goodbye, then he and Erwin left. He used the entire drive home to think over the conversation. Erwin remained silent as well, and Levi knew he, too, was thinking it over. When Erwin pulled the car up to the house, he cut the engine, but neither rushed out. They sat in the car in silence.

“I’m sorry,” Erwin eventually said. “That wasn’t how I wanted it to go. I knew it wasn’t going to be easy but-,” he trailed off.

“It’s not your fault,” Levi assured him. “Kenny was out of line. The things he was saying and the way he was talking to you,” Levi didn’t finish his statement either. Thinking back, he couldn’t believe Kenny behaved the way he did. Levi didn’t expect him to be pleasant, but the man couldn’t even fake being nice. Kenny had been more than even Levi expected. “I’m sorry, too.”

Erwin turned to him. “Why are you sorry?”

“We never should have gone. I should have said something when he was saying those things to you.”

“I chose to go and you aren’t your uncle’s keeper. This isn’t your fault.” Erwin sighed. “But I can tell your uncle cares about you.”

Levi released a small, breathy laugh. “I know.”

“After what happened today,” Erwin began, “do you still want to try…this?”

Levi waited. “Do you?”

“Your uncle is against it,” Erwin pointed out.

“It’s not his decision,” Levi argued. “Do you want out of it?”

Erwin didn’t turn away from Levi’s questioning gaze. “If I wanted out, I wouldn’t have insulted your uncle.”

Levi believed him. If Erwin wanted to break off their agreement, he could have easily used Kenny’s disapproval as an excuse to put an end to the promise. At that moment, Levi had a feeling toward Erwin that he couldn’t explain.

Later that evening, as the family sat down to dinner, Mr. Smith asked about the encounter. Neither Levi nor Erwin wanted to tell too much about the things Kenny had said. Even if the words he used were said from anger or just to provoke they were still wrong and he spoke ill of people who didn’t deserve it. Without having shared their individual belief of withholding Kenny’s remarks, both gave general information of the meeting. Not wanting the older man to worry, they simply said it had not gone well. However, Mr. Smith seemed bothered by this. He didn’t push for more information, but he was obviously in thought over it.

Levi and Erwin didn’t bring up the topic again, not even to each other. Levi wanted to know Erwin’s thoughts now that he had time to calm down and think things through. Levi had thought a lot about it and he had no regret in siding with Erwin. While he would always care for his uncle, he believed the man to be wrong and Erwin’s words were said to show Kenny he wasn’t the only one capable of saying things that hurt. Erwin had seemed to be bothered for stooping as low as Kenny in his attack, but Levi felt he was justified. He wondered if the time to think gave Erwin reason to reconsider their arrangement, after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Not only was the topic of the meeting or Kenny not brought up with Mr. Smith, but Levi and Erwin didn’t discuss it further either. For one, he worried about pushing a subject that the other may not want to divulge at length, and for the other, he didn’t want to upset the other anew with a reminder and risk anger. However, both men refused to mention it or elaborate further details with Mr. Smith.

The father wasn’t a simpleton. He knew there was more than the two men were letting on, but having caused enough problems between them he chose to let them handle it while slyly letting the idea be known of his always being there to talk things through if they wanted. Mr. Smith wasn’t necessarily angry that Levi’s uncle wasn’t happy with the situation, but he wondered why he was so against it. He must have said something very distressing, the father believed, for the two men to not want to discuss it.

With the added strain of the meeting with the uncle to Erwin’s and Levi’s already tense relationship, the father had an idea. He set forth to relay his thoughts promptly.

One evening, nearly a week after the meeting with the uncle, the family sat to dinner. They had a short conversation about their day and when Erwin mentioned his recent busy schedule, Mr. Smith took it as a cue.

“A hard day’s work never hurt anyone,” he stated.

“Yes,” Erwin returned. “ _ A day _ , not  _ days _ . Especially days turned into weeks.”

Mr. Smith smiled to show he meant to tease, not lecture. “May I make a suggestion?”

“Could I stop you?” Erwin asked his father, with no ill intent.

Levi smiled at the father and son interaction, and Mr. Smith chuckled.

“The cottage,” he simply returned.

Erwin raised his brows and Levi looked between them, confused.

“It’s been quite some time since we’ve been there to check on it,” Mr. Smith continued. “Maybe you could take time off and go up for a few days.” He added, “I’m sure Levi could use a break, as well.”

Erwin was silent but obviously in thought. He put the fork he had in hand down and took a sip from his glass. He replaced it and swallowed the contents down, then cleared his throat. “Would you,” he began, “join me at the cottage, Levi? I can’t take time off work for long, but I could make time. If you could,” he ended in a lower voice than his beginning.

Levi felt a small tinge of embarrassment from having an audience, but he quickly recovered. He simply nodded and took a sip from his own glass.

When all had retired for the evening to their own rooms and while Levi laid on his bed, he heard a knock at his door. He rose and allowed the visitor entrance. It was Erwin.

“Were you sleeping?” He began in a low voice.

“No,” Levi assured him. “Just thinking.”

Erwin wanted to ask what he was thinking about. Was it about his uncle? Perhaps their getaway? His work? He didn’t ask.

“I can take time next week if you can. I can’t take off completely but I can get two days off and the other days I can’t get out early. How about you?”

“Yeah. I can’t take off for long either. I’ll have to look at my schedule, but I think I can work something out.”

“Anything you can do is fine.”

Erwin, Levi thought, seemed as if he genuinely wanted to go away with him. He, himself, thought it would be a good way for them to bond more and talk of things they felt they couldn’t while Mr. Smith was in earshot.

Levi nodded. They were both silent now. Levi was feeling uncomfortable. He realized something had shifted between them for him to feel that way because he wasn’t nearly as uncomfortable any other time since the whole of their relationship began. Their beginning should have warranted feelings of discomfort but the current situation was more so and Levi knew he had a change in feeling toward the other man but he couldn’t quite describe it.

He saw Erwin was at a loss too or deeply in thought or both. “So, tell me about the cottage,” Levi said.

Erwin’s expression showed he was back at the moment. “Uh, it’s not some quaint little home in the forest.” He said with a little laugh. “It is small, but it’s in a typical neighborhood. It was the first home my parents bought. They started with very little and worked for what they have now.”

Levi smiled as Erwin spoke of his parents, as if his mother was still here. It was sweet. Levi always spoke of his mother in the past tense. It’s all he ever knew. He was almost envious of Erwin’s memories.

“I think my dad kept the house after all this time,” Erwin continued, “because of the memories. Sometimes I forget how long he’s been a widower.” He looked sad.

Levi wasn’t sure how to reply. “You’ve been there for him. He hasn’t been alone.”

Erwin laughed. “I haven’t made it easy for him.”

Levi knew he was referring to his behavior toward his father when Levi was first sought out and even when he began to live with them. It had been nearly two-and-a-half months since then, and Erwin’s overall attitude had changed so much. Levi knew that Erwin knew Mr. Smith, while angry then, didn’t let it affect their familial bond.

Levi’s silence reminded Erwin that the man didn’t have parents and that his worries could be conceived as whining or ungratefulness. “Sorry.” He was genuinely apologetic. “I sometimes forget how fortunate I am.”

Levi shook his head to show the other he wasn’t bothered. It was something Levi was accustomed to and he wouldn’t blame or dislike others for having normal relationships with their parents.

Erwin breathed out heavily through his nose and offered a smile. “Well, I’ll let you get some sleep now.”

Levi offered a small smile. “Good night.”

They were to go to the cottage on Monday. Their schedules didn’t allow for a real vacation, but Erwin managed three days of early leave and two days off. Levi wasn’t so lucky. He had to work full hours Monday through Wednesday and early leave Thursday and Friday. Erwin chose his two days off to match Levi’s early leave days and they decided to stay through the weekend.

The Sunday evening before they were to go to the cottage brought Mr. Smith to call on his son.

“Are you packed?” He asked on entering Erwin’s open door bedroom.

His son turned to look at him. “Yeah.”

“Good.” Mr. Smith sat in the closest chair near Erwin. “I think this week will be good for you and Levi.”

Erwin smiled. “You think so?” He looked a bit worried. “It couldn’t hurt anything. At worst, we could end up hating each other by the end of the week.”

Mr. Smith laughed loudly. “I doubt that will happen.”

Erwin laughed with him, though not as loudly. “Are you going to be ok? I hate leaving you by yourself for so long.”

“Is that what you’re worried about? I’m not so old I can’t be left alone in my home. Besides you’re not too far away, the cottage is only a half hour drive,” Mr. Smith tried to assure his son. “You just relax and let whatever happens, happen.”

Erwin nodded his head. He wouldn’t argue with the man. First, because he knew his father. He would argue and urge until they did as he said. Second, he was curious to see where the week would take them. How the week could change things between himself and Levi. Perhaps even his father knew they needed to try without outsiders, Erwin thought, without uncles and without fathers.

Monday morning, Mr. Smith followed the men to the door, helping Erwin with his bag as his son was also carrying his briefcase. On the door being opened, he saw Levi putting his own bag in his car.

“You’re going in seperate cars?”

“Yeah. We both still have to work and with the different schedules it would be easier to go in two cars.”

Mr. Smith nodded, showing his understanding. He wanted to advise his son to be nice to Levi, to not become short-tempered if things don’t go the way they planned. He was worried if something caused a repeat of earlier behaviors. Not that he was blaming Erwin or thought he would do those things on purpose, but he was concerned. He did not, however, let the concerns be known for fear of his son believing he was lecturing or blaming.

He settled for saying, “You two have fun and try to relax without worries.”

Erwin smiled and took his bag so his father wouldn’t have to go outside but stay comfortably inside the house. “If you need anything,” he emphasized the word, “anything, just call.”

“Yes, yes,” Mr. Smith said. “Now go.”

As he walked to his car, he stopped to make a suggestion to Levi. “If you want, since I’ll get off early, I can take your things with me and take them to the cottage. You won’t have to worry about your luggage sitting in the car all day.”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks.”

He took his bag from the back of his vehicle as Erwin continued to his car to place his things in the trunk. Levi followed and handed the bag to Erwin’s offered hands, who placed it right next to his own belongings.

Erwin closed the trunk and the two men stood staring at each other, neither moving to set off for the day. There was an awkwardness between them that exemplified with the impending week alone.

“Well, I’ll see you later,” Levi started. Erwin only nodded. Levi added, “We could meet up somewhere so you don’t have to go all the way to my job.”

“I’ll have the time,” Erwin smiled. “I will be outside your workplace when you get off,” he declared.

Levi nodded again, then went to his car. He felt something like giddy by the arch way Erwin had smiled and spoke. He also felt silly for the lightness in his heart about that.


	9. Chapter 9

Erwin’s Monday work day was like any other, with the exception of leaving early. He left on time without a second thought to what still needed to be done or what will pile up for the next day. With several hours until Levi got off from his work, Erwin went to the grocery store to get some things they would need for the week. Once that was taken care of, he set off to the cottage.

On arrival, he took in the groceries first, put them away, then brought in their luggage. He placed the bags at the door then went to open the curtains to allow light into the dark, closed off room. Dust was now visible over the white sheets that covered the furniture and the floor. Erwin removed the sheets and tossed them to a corner on the floor to be washed later. He fell back onto the only couch, a small three seater, and rested his head back looking at the ceiling. The couch, he thought, seemed much smaller than he remembered. The whole house seemed smaller. He sighed.

He allowed his thoughts to flow freely, something he usually refused to do any other time. Even at night when all he had were his thoughts, he refused to let them run rampant. He would force them to subdue. He didn’t want to think of things that he couldn’t fully deal with in a single night. But now was the time. This week was supposed to be for dealing with all the things he had in his head.

One of those things that had recently been silently lurking in his mind was Levi’s uncle and their meeting. While he still didn’t like how it went, he wouldn’t have changed his reaction to things Kenny had been saying. He also couldn’t help but wonder how Levi was now feeling about it now that some time had passed and he’s had time to think things over. He wondered if Levi had negative feelings about it and if it would change this week ahead and how they connect. If Erwin were to be honest with himself, he didn’t believe Levi had changed his original stance on the topic. Maybe Erwin was being optimistic, but Levi gave no hints for the other side of the argument. Levi even agreed to this week together.

Erwin sighed again while still staring at the blank ceiling. He had made an interesting realization in that moment and one that had been happening for some time; he concluded. Something he had thought less about and another he had thought of more. He hadn’t thought of Marie, in fact, his head had been full of Levi. It wasn’t that he didn’t care about Marie anymore. He knew he would always hold a soft spot for her, but her position held within him had diminished and his thoughts were more toward the present than the past.

Erwin checked his watch. It was another two hours before he had to meet Levi, and he had things he wanted to do before then. Figuring it was more productive to do those things than to worry about the uncertainty of the week, he stood and went to a small closet that acted as a pantry and broom closet. He grabbed the broom and began to get the cottage into decent shape for his guest.

Two hours after some basic cleaning and organizing, Erwin was parked outside of Levi’s workplace. He could admit he was enticed by the week they were going to share and now that Levi was getting off of work, it could begin. Lost in those thoughts and wondering if he should call Levi to let it be known he was already outside, he wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings.

Levi pulled his car up behind Erwin’s and on seeing through Erwin’s side view mirror that the other was looking down, at his phone most likely, he gave a small honk. He saw Erwin look through his mirror, then give a small wave of his hand. Levi watched as Erwin pulled away, then followed suit.

The cottage was in a typical neighborhood as Erwin had described but the homes were spaced far apart and backed by woods giving the feeling of actually being in a cottage in the forest. When they turned into a short dirt path that acted as a driveway, Levi looked on at the one story square home. At the front, a porch ran the length of the house with the door in the center and large, but appropriately sized to the house, windows on either side.

Levi exited the car and looked along the neighborhood. The neighbors on either side were at a distance with ample land that could fit another house and in between each house was a row of shrubbery allowing for its appearance of real seclusion.

“Come on,” Erwin said. “Your things are already inside.” He began to walk up to the house.

Levi followed. On entering, the side of the light brown brick fireplace welcomed the outsiders with hooks drilled in it to hang coats and umbrellas. It floated in between the room acting as a divider but wasn’t too large as it still allowed for good space between it and the front door. On the left of the fireplace was a square table and against the farthest wall was the small kitchen, made up of merely cabinetry running along one wall with the exception of the old stove and refrigerator. Along with the front window facing the front of the house, there was a small round window just above the sink. The adjacent wall held two doors and some hanging cooking utensils. To the right of the fireplace was the living room consisting of a couch, which their luggage was sitting on, a single armchair, and a coffee table settled around the fireplace. Just behind the couch against the furthest wall was a suitable sized desk and chair placed under another small round window. That room’s adjacent wall contained only one door.

“I’ll show you to your room,” Erwin said as he picked up Levi’s bag. They went to the only door in the back of the living room. “There are two bedrooms and only one bathroom,” Erwin informed.

He opened the door and Levi entered. It was a basic square room spacious enough for a twin sized bed, a dresser and a wardrobe closet. At the farthest wall was a large window equal to the front windows that offered a view of the backwoods where Levi saw the hedges growing along the property line acting as natural fencing. On the left, just off the bedroom door, was another door.

“This,” Erwin said while opening it, “goes to the bathroom.”

They entered a rather large bathroom, bigger than Levi had expected. The closest wall shared with Levi’s room housed the toilet, the farthest held the sink and to the back was a free standing soaking tub situated under another large window with the same view. There were two other doors as well. The one to Levi’s right from his bedroom was back to the main living space. Erwin opened it and Levi saw the opposite side of the fireplace of plain brick and realized it blocked the door from the house’s entrance.

“This door,” Erwin continued to the other, “goes to the other bedroom.”

This bedroom wasn’t completely square as there was a wall protruding into it and Levi guessed it was a small closet accessed from the kitchen. This room held a full size bed that took up much of the room and only allowed a standing wardrobe just barely bigger than the one in Levi’s room and nothing more. It too had a window that looked to the back.

Erwin opened the bedroom door and they walked out to the kitchen. Levi looked to the other door and knew he guessed correctly about the wall in the last room. “And this is the kitchen,” Erwin stated the obvious. Levi continued to look around at the surroundings and his home for the next week. Erwin stared at him a moment and when Levi turned his eyes to him,he quickly turned.

“Uh,” he began, trying to appear as if he wasn’t just staring. “I went to the store, but I thought we could have takeout tonight. Just something fast and easy.” He raised his brows in a manner that showed that was how he was asking.

Levi nodded. “Yeah.”

“Pizza?”

“Sounds good,” Levi agreed.

“Ok,” Erwin said. “This is the first thing I’m going to learn about you this week, what do you like on your pizza?”

They discussed what to order and on calling the local eatery they learned a pick up order would be quicker and, with Levi having just finished work and Erwin not having eaten since he kept busy all afternoon, they agreed to go. With thirty minutes to wait, they unpacked their bags for the week and placed their toiletries in the shared bathroom. Twenty minutes after calling, they were in Erwin’s car going for their dinner.

As he drove, Erwin asked something of Levi to get to know more about him. “Connect your phone and play your favorite song or band or whatever.”

Levi looked at him curiously. “Why?”

“I want to know what interests you.” He turned the car. “We’re supposed to be trying. Getting to know each other is important. Our likes and dislikes,” he said, for example.

Levi eyed him, Erwin saw. “What?”

“I’m going to guess,” Levi returned, “you’re a classical music kind of guy.”

Erwin smiled handsomely. “Do you have something against classical music?”

“I knew it!” Levi exclaimed excitedly.

Erwin laughed. “Don’t be too proud. Something you can learn about me is that I like many genres of music.”

“Then play one of your favorites,” Levi suggested.

“I asked you first. I want to know you.”

That last declaration shot through Levi. He took a breath. “I want to know you too.”

Erwin smiled again but hid it from Levi by turning his head to check his side mirror then blind spot. “I’ll choose one after you.”

Levi acceded and proceeded to play his song choice. Erwin listened attentively as he drove. The song still played when they arrived and Erwin finished it in silence and when it was over he played a song of his choice for Levi to hear while he went inside the eatery for their dinner. Levi listened in return for the same respect Erwin had shown for his choice.

As they drove home, when the song was over, each explained why they chose their picks and discussed other music they enjoyed. The conversation continued when they reached the cottage and as they ate and eventually the conversation flowed to other topics, allowing each to know more about the other.

Initially, Levi, though he wanted and agreed to go, had been worried that there would have been a lot of awkwardness. However, their first evening together alone was anything but. Erwin had an easygoing manner about him that Levi felt compelled to return. It wasn’t a personality trait common for Levi, but he saw how much Erwin was really trying and he wanted to do the same.

After dinner, they washed what little dishes they used, then sat in the living room. Though Levi felt a little awkwardness, he wasn’t mentally comfortable enough to be physically close to Erwin on the small couch. He felt that was ridiculous especially since they sat close in the car, but he knew there was no reason to sit so near to each other while in the house. Levi didn’t believe Erwin would think he was trying to hit on him if they sat close, but the thought did cross his mind for a moment. Not wanting to risk sending mixed signals or possibly unwittingly sending unwanted advances, he opted for the armchair.

“There’s no TV?” Levi observed.

“No,” Erwin confirmed. “Other than the old fridge and stove, there are no modern technologies here. There used to be, but when the family started to come less and less and things broke down, there was no reason to keep replacing them. After a while we only came up here to check on the place. Repairs and things like that.”

“So, that’s it.” Levi smiled. “Your dad just wanted us to come here to fix any repairs.”

Erwin laughed. “No,” he returned sarcastically while shaking his head. “He would never.”

“I know you said your dad kept it in your mother’s honor but do you think you’ll ever sell this place?”

Erwin didn’t answer right away. “No,” he finally answered. “I couldn’t. Not just because of my parents. I like coming here. I like having a place I can go to get away from it all. I’d add a TV though,” he added to lessen the heaviness the question created.

Levi smiled. “Yeah, I would suggest you do.”

Erwin raised his eyebrows quizzically. “What? Just having me is boring you?”

Levi wore a teasing expression and shrugged but didn’t disagree.

“Oh, really?” Erwin asked with a big smile.

Levi laughed. “As entertaining as you can be, I have to go to work tomorrow.” He stood and walked to the door that was his bedroom.

“Really? You’re just going to leave me alone?” Erwin asked in an equally light teasing manner as Levi had earlier. Levi nodded easily. Erwin released a small laugh liking Levi’s provocation, then offered an even more teasing smile. “Levi,” he called, his voice smooth. “Good night.”


	10. Chapter 10

Tuesday morning was hectic and the two men didn’t have much time to talk. Sharing a bathroom slowed down both their usual morning routines and risked each being late. Erwin was finished only minutes before Levi but not being able to wait he loudly declared, “I’m going. I’m leaving a copy of the key on the mantel in the living room.” He waited to hear a return to know if he had been heard.

“Ok,” he heard from the bedroom. “Thanks.”

Erwin grabbed his belongings and the bag of dirty furniture sheets and quickly went out to his car. He had just made it in time for work and wondered if Levi had done the same. When he had time later, he wanted to message Levi to know if he was late, but with only a half day he didn’t get a break. By the time he was able to get off, he didn’t want to bother Levi with things from the morning. Instead, he went on with his schedule for the day. He returned home to check on his father and wash the sheets.

Mr. Smith’s eyes went wide when he saw his son. “It’s only been a day,” he observed of Erwin already returning only one day after leaving. Then his face fell even faster, as if coming to a realization. “You didn’t fight, did you?” He was worried that things hadn’t gone well between the two men.

“I missed you too, dad,” Erwin replied sarcastically. He lifted the bag in his hand. “Everything is fine. I came to check on you and wash these.” He gave his father a look and couldn’t ignore the relieved expression his father now had. Had the man been that perturbed by their relationship?

“Oh,” the older man simply said. “So, things have been good?”

Erwin nodded. “How about you? Is everything ok here?”

“Of course,” Mr. Smith answered with a tone implying he didn’t like the insinuation that he couldn’t take care of himself.

His son must have understood that and assured his father. “Don’t take it too personally, I just worry about you,” Erwin said while patting the man’s shoulder on his way to the laundry room.

After loading the washing machine with the sheets, Erwin returned to his father. They discussed the first day he and Levi spent together. Erwin wouldn’t give every little detail, but enough to ease his father’s mind. There were some things he wanted to keep to himself. Not because they were too personal, because they weren’t, but they were small details and moments that he wanted to be shared between him and Levi only. Those were his memories that he chose to keep greedily.

“Have you ever considered expanding the cottage?” Erwin asked when he wanted to shift the conversation.

Mr. Smith smiled. “Is it too small for two people? That was never an issue for your mother and me.”

Erwin, not wanting to hear about his parent’s intimacy, cleared his throat and shifted his gaze momentarily. “No, to add a laundry room,” he suggested. “Eventually another bathroom or maybe a bigger kitchen.”

“If it got bigger it wouldn’t be a cottage anymore, would it?”

Erwin smiled at his father’s way of saying no.

Mr. Smith added, “We don’t stay long enough to need to add those things. Unless...” he paused, “you’re going to start staying there more for some reason.”

“You meddle too much, old man.”

When the load of laundry was washed and dried, and there wasn’t much time until Levi got off from work, Erwin offered to make or get dinner for his father, but he was nicely declined and instead encouraged to get back to his week away. Not wanting to worry his father more, Erwin acceded, reminded him to call for any reason, then left to return to the cottage.

Erwin arrived almost an hour before Levi. He put the freshly cleaned sheets away until they were needed again when the week was over. He then went to prepare things for them to cook dinner together. Their evening was spent pleasantly, with sharing and small talk. Due to being a weekday, Levi still having a full day of work left and Erwin’s last half day for the week, and both already having risked being late that morning, the two men retired early to wake up a little earlier to be ready for the workday ahead. Wednesday was tiring for both. Though the two wanted to spend more time together, work made it difficult. Erwin tried to subtly let it be known he wanted more time together and that he intended to fulfill that desire the next day.

“It’s been crazy at work?” He began as they ate dinner together Wednesday evening. He saw Levi looked tired. Levi just nodded. He didn’t have his usual energy. “Sorry, we can’t do more,” Erwin continued. “We’re supposed to be bonding, but we only get to eat a quick dinner together before worrying about work.”

“It’s not your fault,” Levi returned listlessly. “We have responsibilities.”

“Would you prefer we cut the week short?”

Levi eyed him at the suggestion. “Is that what you want?”

“I want you to feel relaxed. I don’t want to burden you.” Erwin was honest about his thoughts. “You’re not obligated to be here.”

“I’m not here because of an obligation. I’m here because I want to be.”

A silence followed. Erwin sighed. “Why don’t you go to sleep and I’ll clean this up. We’ll have more time starting tomorrow.”

“Sorry,” Levi said. “And thanks. I’ll take your offer.”

Erwin smiled. “You can sleep in tomorrow morning. Since I don’t have to go to work, we won’t be stepping over each other and rushing out.”

“Yeah. Goodnight.”

Erwin watched him go into the bedroom and stared at the shut door for a while until hearing Levi moving about in the bathroom. He cleaned the kitchen then went into his room, waiting for Levi to finish before preparing for bed himself.

The next morning, Erwin made sure to not get in Levi’s way. He didn’t want to slow down the other’s morning preparations or make him feel like he was pushing for Levi’s time.

“I only have to work half a day today,” Levi said when he emerged from the bedroom. He took a moment before continuing. “Um, I don’t want you to have the wrong idea. I was just tired yesterday. I want to be here. I want to try this.”

Erwin smiled to let the other know he had no ill will about the previous evening. “I understand,” he returned. “We only have a few days left but we’ll have more time starting today. Let’s not waste it. I’ll cook you dinner tonight,” he offered. Erwin appreciated the smile that crossed Levi’s face.

“Deal,” Levi agreed. “I look forward to it.”

Erwin liked that the offer made Levi happy. He realized, the night before, that he didn’t like to see Levi down. He had a growing desire to always see him smile.

Levi left for work and arrived on time. He was able to deal with the day better after having had a good night’s sleep, that he would be getting off early, and the anticipation of the evening’s dinner with Erwin. It was after midday when he left work and messaged Erwin that he was done for the day. Erwin responded to him to take his time returning as he was just beginning to prepare things for their evening. Levi decided to pick up wine for dinner and used the opportunity to check on Mr. Smith.

When he walked into the house, Mr. Smith stepped out from the living room, surprised.

“Is everything ok?” Mr. Smith seemed worried by Levi’s appearance.

“Fine,” Levi assured. “I brought you food.” He held up the paper bag containing the fast food.

Mr. Smith smiled, knowing what it contained. “Thanks. But why?” He took the bag and looked over what was inside. “A salad?” He asked, almost disappointed.

“It’s a side salad,” Levi returned. “I still got you a burger.”

The older man forced a smile and went for the burger first. “So, everything is good?”

“Yeah. I had to stop by the store and I thought I would bring you something to eat before going back to the cottage.”

“How is it going?”

“Good.” Levi sighed.

“It doesn’t sound like it’s good by that sigh.”

Levi took a moment. “It’s fine. Work has really gotten in the way of this week. We’ve hardly had real time to get to know each other.”

“You still have a few days.” The older man was unwrapping the burger. “And work is lightening up, right?” He continued after Levi nodded. “Then use the time you have. Relationships in real life have obstacles and it’s how those obstacles are handled that really show if two people should be together.”

“But we’re not really a couple. We’re still navigating-” Levi paused to search for a word, but with none coming to mind, he gestured with his hands, “whatever this is.”

“Then your time together might help to figure it out,” Mr. Smith suggested. “I’m not going to force this relationship or marriage but I think you two owe it a real chance. If it’s starting to feel real, if it’s changing, mind consuming and starting to make you feel troubled, then you’re already too far in to quit.”

Levi was silent as the man went about eating after his sage advice. “This week has been confusing. When we have the time to spend together, it’s surreal, but when it’s the real world, I’m confused. This week has really made me aware of it.”

“Maybe that’s something you should be sharing with Erwin.”

At the mention of the other’s name, Levi realized he should be going back to the cottage. “I have to go. Erwin’s making dinner tonight.” He stood up and as he walked out, he added, “Make sure you eat the salad, too.”

Mr. Smith smiled as he heard Levi leave the house, knowing that his and Erwin’s relationship had already changed when they agreed to share the week. The throes of a budding romance, he thought.

When Levi arrived back at the cottage, he heard Erwin busily in the kitchen as he placed his things on the hook at the entrance. “I picked up some wine,” he announced. “I wasn’t sure which to get, so I got a red and a white.”

“Oh, thanks,” Erwin returned as he continued to cook. “We’ll use the red tonight. Dinner is almost ready.”

As they ate, Levi was deep in thought. He kept thinking of Mr. Smith’s words. Erwin must have seen something was bothering him because he broke into his reverie.

“Are you going to tell me what’s wrong or do you just hate my cooking?” Erwin asked. His tone was calm and not at all showing anger or annoyance.

Levi smiled. “It’s good.” Erwin raised his brows to show he was waiting for more. Levi knew the week was for sharing and that honesty and communication were important for them to move things along. “Yesterday,” Levi began, “was an eye opener.”

“How so?” Erwin asked before taking a sip of the wine.

“What if this week is just like a placebo effect? Things can’t change in just a week.”

“Have you only noticed a change since we’ve been here?”

“No, but I’ve noticed it since being here,” Levi answered honestly.

“Has it made you change your mind about all of this?”

Levi realized that he put out the impression that he no longer wanted to be a part of this relationship, whatever that was. “No,” he returned. “I don’t know how to explain it. I just don’t want us to be fooled by this time together. Then we get back to the real world and we revert back to the beginning.”

“Are you worried about your own feelings changing or mine?” Erwin followed.

Levi couldn’t answer. He hadn’t had a change about them, but Erwin had previously been the one vehemently rejecting the whole idea. The question forced him to realize he was worried Erwin was the only playing along because they had to share this week together. Mr. Smith’s words replayed in his mind. If you’re troubled, he had said, you’re already too far in. Levi didn’t want to be the one left feeling hurt if this week was for naught, if Erwin decided that this wasn’t for him, if Erwin was only doing it all to please his father.

Levi hadn’t answered Erwin’s question, and the latter asked another. “Do you doubt me?” Levi stared at him, wondering how Erwin knew his thoughts. Erwin continued, “I told you I would try. Won’t you give me the same in return?”

Levi shifted his gaze away. “Sorry, I ruined dinner.”

“You didn’t. This is what this week is for, right?”

They were able to finish dinner and Levi found that he had felt a bit of relief. He felt bad for his thoughts and was glad they still had more time to share and bond to test where they were going in the relationship. They washed the dishes together and kept the conversation light until Levi decided to go to bed for work the next day.

Erwin bid him goodnight and went into his own room. He couldn’t shake Levi’s doubt. He knew he had given Levi plenty of reasons to, but he had really been trying and he hoped Levi had seen that. Apparently, he hadn’t. Before falling asleep, Erwin had made a decision and put the plan to work in the morning.

When Levi exited the bedroom the next morning, he found Erwin sitting on the couch tinkering with his phone. He looked up when he heard the door.

“Good morning.” Erwin smiled.

“What are you doing?” Levi was curious, but he smiled in return.

“I’m going to take you to work and pick you up after work,” Erwin declared.

Levi raised his brows in surprise. “You are?”

Erwin nodded and Levi didn’t reject the idea but followed him out to the car. There was still an air of awkwardness hanging around them, but Levi could see Erwin was trying to move them past it as they took turns asking questions to learn more about each other until reaching Levi’s place of employment.

He reminded Levi that he would be outside waiting when his work was over. Levi didn’t know what Erwin did during the short few hours while he worked, but he was parked outside right where he dropped off Levi that morning. Levi found himself relieved, assured, and pleased by seeing Erwin’s car there. He took a moment to calm himself before approaching the car. Erwin greeted him and asked about his day. Levi gave a short response then, Erwin began again.

“Ok, no more work talk,” he instructed. “We only have two days left to spend together without outside interference. No family, no work.”

Levi nodded in agreement, then Erwin suggested lunch. They went to a cafe where they ate, laughed and talked. No question and no topic was too insignificant or deemed unimportant to share or answer. The time spent that afternoon hadn’t been so light and untroubled since the beginning of the week. Levi realized he was putting too much pressure on the week, on himself, on Erwin, and their relationship. He had somehow become disillusioned by that pressure. Something he was able to now clearly see and correct. After lunch, the pair went shopping for the remaining days they were to spend at the cottage.

There had been a change in their mannerisms to each other during this time. Levi wasn’t sure what or how exactly, but they had never been so casual and comfortable with one another. In the evening, back at the cottage, the ease remained as they cooked dinner together and ate.

Though both agreed to not talk about family, Mr. Smith wasn’t far from their minds. Erwin had told a funny story of a time when he was younger with his father, and Levi felt he needed to confess.

He had laughed at the story just imagining the older man. “Ok,” Levi said as his laughter subdued. “I went to check on your dad yesterday,” he revealed. “And I took him a burger. But,” he tried to defend the food choice, “I added a salad.”

Erwin laughed lightly. “I visited him on Tuesday,” he admitted. “And I’ve called him every day since.”

Levi laughed at him and himself. Even during their time together, Mr. Smith was important to them both.

“I’m actually glad you went to see him,” Erwin said. “I’m glad that you two get along and became close. That’s something that’s important to me in a potential partner.”

If Erwin’s attempt to really try hadn’t been convincing to Levi, those words solidified it. That he used the phrase, “potential partner”, in reference to himself let Levi know he and their relationship was being taken seriously. Erwin had changed his behavior and thoughts in comparison to their start, and Levi was now confident to keep trying.


	11. Chapter 11

Having worked during the week, including that day for Levi, the two men went to sleep at a decent hour that evening and were up early the next morning. They only had two days left until the week was over, but they decided to take breakfast to Mr. Smith and to drop off Levi’s car now that the work week was over.

Levi followed behind Erwin’s car to the pastry shop, where they chose breakfast items and ordered freshly ground coffee, then to the Smith house. When they entered the house, Erwin called for his dad. Not hearing or seeing him, Levi offered to make the coffee while Erwin looked for the older man. Erwin agreed and followed Levi as far as the dining room to leave the bag of pastries on the table. As they entered the dining room, they heard the shuffle of feet and turned.

“I thought I heard someone. Is everything ok? Your week’s not over already, is it?” Mr. Smith asked as he shuffled into the room with them. “Even with a week away, you two are still here as much as usual.”

Levi smiled and Erwin shook his head and released a breathy laugh through his nose. “No, the week isn’t over. We brought you breakfast and dropped off Levi’s car.”

“Oh,” the older man simply said and began looking through the bag of goodies.

“I’m going to make the coffee,” Levi informed and left the father and son alone.

“How’s it going?” Mr. Smith asked when Levi left them.

Erwin smiled. “Good.”

Mr. Smith studied his son. He had seen a similar smile before, but he wasn’t sure how genuine it was yet. He chose not to pursue the topic further and chose instead to wait for the outcome.

Though the two men didn’t intend to stay for long and though Mr. Smith playfully teased them for always being at the house, the pair visited well into the afternoon as the three talked and laughed as if they hadn’t seen each other in a long time. It was Erwin who suggested they leave when the once bright room grew dark in the middle of the day.

“Are you going to be ok?” Erwin asked his father as he and Levi were at the front door.

“I’ll be fine. It’s you two that need to be careful out there,” the older man returned.

“If you need anything just call,” Erwin offered. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

Mr. Smith watched them go to the car with a dark sky behind them and thunder not too far in the distance. He saw Levi gesture bye with a simple raise of the hand, then the car drive off before shutting the door.

The rain began to fall as they drove, and it caused traffic to be worse than usual. Sitting in a storm was worrisome as the chance of flooding and accidents were heightened, but the two men tried to make good use of the time. The idea of taking turns asking questions, general and personal, was proposed and made the drive more bearable.

“How old were you when you went out on your own?” Erwin began.

“As soon as I was of age,” Levi returned. Levi asked in turn, “Do you sometimes wish you lived on your own?”

Erwin smiled. He had been the one to suggest that no questions be off limits. “I’ll admit, sometimes I feel it would be better but I know why I stayed and I don’t regret not leaving.” Erwin thought of the next question to ask Levi as he slowly let the car move a little as the traffic slightly adjusted. “When was your first kiss?” He grinned at his own question.

Levi smiled too. He cleared his throat and answered, then returned the same question back to Erwin. The questions continued, some serious and some silly, until they got through the traffic. The rain still poured, taking a brief break before coming back in full force again. Now, closer to the cottage, Erwin decided to pick up takeout to make things simpler for them in the evening.

It was a short distance from the driveway to the cottage door, but the rain fell so hard that they were soaked through by the time they reached it. Erwin unlocked the door, and they hurried inside as a strong wind blew rain into the entry. Levi, carefully walking as he dripped water, placed the large, white plastic bag containing their food on the coffee table. Erwin followed behind.

“You go take a warm shower and I’ll start a fire,” he proposed.

Levi was already near his bedroom door but felt bad that Erwin would have to wait to shower, especially, Levi recalled, after how considerate he had been during their morning routines. Erwin was usually accommodating to Levi, something he didn’t let go unnoticed. “You can go first,” Levi offered.

Erwin drew near and Levi could see there was a glint in his eyes. Levi was so taken back and in shock of the other’s change that he couldn’t move. Erwin came so close he next spoke in barely above a whisper.

“We’re getting to know each other, right?”

Levi was confused by the change in topic that he could only nod in the affirmative.

“Then you should know,” Erwin continued, “I like to  _ give _ to my partner.” He said it with an inflection to the word and a look that implied more.

Levi wouldn’t back down. “What if your partner likes to give, too?”

Though he was close, Erwin leaned in to the other man and in almost a whisper, replied, “There are many ways to give in return.” He never took his eyes from Levi’s.

Erwin’s expressions and behavior were new to Levi. He couldn’t think of anything to say and with a last unabating look at the other, Levi went into the bedroom. He leaned against the door for support, taking a moment to calm his racing heart. What the hell was that, he wondered. He managed to shower and returned to his room, but forgetting his razor in the bathroom he went back in to retrieve it. While in there, he was startled by Erwin’s entrance.

Erwin’s eyes fell to Levi’s half naked body. He found he liked what he was seeing but wanted to respect the man’s privacy. “I thought you were done. Sorry.” He was about to leave until Levi spoke.

“I’m finished. I just forgot something. Sorry,” Levi apologized as well.

There was that glint again, Levi saw, as Erwin assured him he had no reason to apologize. Levi nodded, then went back to his room to finish dressing and consider the bewilderment caused by Erwin. When he exited the room again, he saw the fire was blazing in the fireplace but went to the window to see if the storm was still raging. The late afternoon sky was still dark and would stay so as day turned to night with only the lightning to illuminate the gloomy cloud covered sky. Rain was still falling though not as hard as when they arrived and though it had been a while since thunder was heard the storm was not yet over.

Levi heard a door, then footsteps, and he knew Erwin was coming to the living room. He felt his heart beat a little faster. He was confused by his feelings and body’s uncontrollable reactions. He didn’t understand what was happening to himself.

“Are you ok?” Erwin asked from behind him.

“Yeah.” Levi answered as he turned around and away from the window. “I was checking the storm.”

“How is it?”

“Not as bad, but I think it’s going to pick up again.” Just as Levi answered a booming thunder rumbled in the distance. The two men shared a look and smiled at the coincidence.

“I’ll go heat the food, you warm up by the fire,” Erwin said.

He took the bag and went into the kitchen. Levi listened to Erwin move about his tasks as he went to sit on the couch and stared into the fire. He appreciated the things Erwin always did for him, but he felt uncertain. Levi wasn’t used to being taken care of. Even in his previous relationships, though there weren’t many, he didn’t just receive and he liked that. But with Erwin it was different. His thoughts and feelings were in disorder. Erwin made him so unlike himself.

Levi’s thoughts were interrupted by Erwin’s return. He placed the hot food on the coffee table and went back to the kitchen, returning instantly with the white wine Levi had previously bought. Erwin set the wine down and sat beside Levi on the couch.

He looked over and smiled. “Are you sure you’re ok?”

Levi nodded and turned his attention to the food, hoping that Erwin didn’t notice his nervousness. After the wine was poured, Levi managed to relax, and they were like they had been before. Levi even questioned whether he misconstrued Erwin’s earlier behavior. The excitement had made him warm before, but now the wine and fire had done that as the rain began to hit the windows quicker and thunder rumbled.

“Ok, I have a question,” Erwin said when they had finished eating. He leaned back into the couch with the freshly refilled glass of wine. “How do you really feel about your uncle’s dislike of all this?” He took a sip from the glass.

“We’re playing this game again, huh?” Levi replied as he adjusted as well. “I never cared about Kenny’s opinions.”

“Are you angry with him for objecting to it?”

Levi shook his head and hummed no. “You already asked a question. It’s my turn,” he declared. “Are you still angry with your father for making you do this? For forcing marriage?”

Erwin hesitated. Levi could see he was searching for an answer. He appreciated that Erwin was really giving it thought and knew he would be honest. “I’m not as mad as before,” Erwin finally said. “Circumstances were different. But things have changed since then.”

“Do you regret this?”

Erwin copied Levi from earlier and hummed a no. “My turn? Same question from earlier. Are you angry with Kenny for objecting to us?”

“Would I prefer for him to agree or, at least, not be so negative about it? Yes,” He rephrased the question and answered. Taking a cue from Erwin, he too copied the other in return. “Same question as earlier. Do you regret this?”

Erwin stared at him for a while, but Levi couldn’t decipher his thoughts. “I know that I made things difficult in the beginning,” he said and turned away from Levi. He stared at the flames, obviously in thought. Erwin took a sip from the glass, then moved forward to place the glass on the table before moving closer to Levi, who was now confined between the other man and the couch’s arm at his back. Erwin leaned in close like he had done before. “I have no regrets where you’re concerned.”

Levi wasn’t sure if it was the wine talking, a line Erwin used to appease him, or the truth, but he felt the full effects of the words. How could he not when Erwin appeared so sincere? The man remained close as he asked his next question.

“Do you doubt me?” Levi didn’t answer. “Do you not trust me? Do you want me to push you, push us away again?” His voice low and deep.

Levi wanted to answer with a no, but it wouldn’t come out and only replayed in his mind. There’s something else I want you to push on me, Levi thought, as he felt his head automatically tilt for a kiss.

Erwin scanned his face, receptive to the other’s actions, but he couldn’t do it. He couldn’t give in to it. “Not like this,” he said. “I don’t want to do this as a way to convince you.”

The rejection was disagreeable, but Levi understood. He knew later he would have been worried that it had been done for that exact reason.

Erwin backed away. “I think we should go to bed,” he suggested calmly but back to his normal tone.

Levi agreed, and they began to put things away. Levi offered to clean up the items from dinner if Erwin took care of putting out the fire. He tried to be normal, too, not wanting to let Erwin think he was mad or bothered by what passed, or didn’t pass, between them. When all was done, they separated with a simple goodnight given and thoughts whirling through their heads. Thoughts that remained as a calmer rain fell outside, lulling them to sleep.

A bright morning sun shone into the dewy windows of the cottage on the final day of their shared week. When Levi exited the bedroom, he found Erwin already awake making breakfast. He smiled and greeted him to which Levi returned. There was an awkwardness about them, but it didn’t last long. Somehow the understanding was known and agreed to by both. After breakfast, they each went to pack their belongings and load it into the car so they wouldn’t have to rush or worry about it later. It seemed neither wanted the same temptation from the last evening and made efforts to not let themselves fall into a situation where that could happen by keeping busy.

Their last day, therefore, was spent cleaning the cottage for another long period of uninhabited time. They decided to leave early evening since both had to return to work the next day, and back to reality. As the day went on, there was a heaviness in the air. Both feeling low spirited that their week was over. The last task they tackled was to cover the furnishings with the sheets. They helped each other cover the beds, then moved on to the kitchen where they placed a large sheet over the table and chairs. In the living room, Levi covered the desk and chair while Erwin took care of the coffee table and armchair. The only thing left was the couch, and they stood behind it, in open space, to unfold another large sheet. Each took a side and flicked it up in the air to open it but while doing so, due to Erwin being taller, it snapped out of Levi’s hands causing him to be surprised and startled.

Both men laughed and tried it again. This time, while flicking the fabric, Erwin let go and pulled Levi close in his arms, allowing the sheet to envelope them. They stood covered, staring at each other with small smiles of pleasure crossing both faces. They stayed in the moment for a while, but Levi eventually playfully pushed Erwin away and they finally covered the couch.

Erwin did a final look around the cottage to ensure everything was covered and all the windows locked. When all was secure, he and Levi walked out, locking the door behind them. The ground was still wet and the grass still had dewdrops, but the early setting sun was bright as they got in the car. They put on their seatbelts before Erwin started the car and music began to play from the radio. Apparently, neither liked the song as both reached out to the radio and their hands met. Erwin’s hand had gone palm up intending to use his thumb and forefinger to turn it down, and Levi’s hand went palm down intending to use his index to change the station. Their hands touched at the actions, but neither could look at the other. Levi slowly took his hand away, but Erwin was quick to enclose his fingers over Levi’s fingertips, stopping him from pulling away. Their hands adjusted from touching fingertips to hand holding. The radio never got changed as they drove home hand in hand, never letting the other go.


	12. Chapter 12

Despite all the comments Mr. Smith had made, he was glad when they returned. While he genuinely missed them, he was more interested in how they behaved after a week together and a weekend spent in close quarters. He was pleased to see they seemed to be doing very well. When he came out of the living room on hearing them come in, he saw them speaking closely with Erwin so near the other that Levi was practically up against the wall. Levi didn’t seem to be bothered by this as he smiled at Erwin.

Mr. Smith cleared his throat to let them know he was near and stepped out as if he had barely come from the living room. “How was it?” He asked as if he didn’t see anything.

Erwin quickly stepped away from Levi, a big smile on his face. “It was good, dad. How was it for you?”

Mr. Smith looked to Levi, who smiled as well. He tried to contain his own smile and answered. “Fine. I told you I would be fine.” He returned to his son. “Why don’t you two put your things away and I’ll make something for dinner.” The two men agreed and Mr. Smith left them to go to the kitchen, with his own big, pleased smile.

The three men enjoyed a noisy dinner of sharing how they had spent their time apart and Erwin giving his father updates about the house and what needed to be done to it to keep it maintained. They all cleaned up after dinner, then separated for an early night. With Erwin’s and Levi’s rooms right across from each other, they went together and on reaching the bedroom doors they paused.

“You should get some rest,” Erwin said. “Sleep well.”

Levi nodded. “You, too.”

Neither moved to go into their rooms nor said anything. Erwin, as if testing it again, brought his fingertips to Levi’s. When Levi didn’t reject him, he held his hand. The hallway was silent as the stare lingered until Erwin spoke again.

“Good night.”

“Good night,” Levi returned in an equally low voice. Neither attempted to part. Levi was finally able to do it when the overwhelming feelings were becoming too much to handle. “Go to your room,” he told Erwin with a smile. It was another moment longer, but they eventually parted for the evening.

The next morning was filled with glances and smiles. They obviously believed, Mr. Smith thought, that they were flirting secretly. But he could see it, and they were more blatant than they knew or realized. The two men walked out together and on reaching Erwin’s car they paused. He had to leave first, but still he dawdled to be with Levi longer. After Levi pushed for him to go with a reminder that they had been late last week and that he had taken days off that he had to make up, Erwin left. Levi set off for work too, only after receiving a message from Erwin wishing him a good day and sending one back.

Erwin had smiled at the similar message received, feeling his day would be better now that Levi bid him one. However, he didn’t expect the information he later heard. He wasn’t sure how to understand it, and it stayed on his mind the entire day. Something Levi noticed that evening. Even Mr. Smith could see it.

Erwin was quiet during dinner and hardly ate. His attention and previous flirting were nonexistent. Levi wasn’t bothered by this, but he was worried about the other. When questioned about his preoccupation, he simply answered that he was tired and excused himself. Mr. Smith looked to Levi, but he had no answer either.

“Do you know what’s the matter with him?” The older man asked, looking to him as a close source to his son.

Levi could only nod. Neither thought it was wise to bother the man, and they left him alone for the evening. Erwin didn’t come out again for the rest of the night, and they didn’t see him again until morning. He was dressed for work and skipped breakfast to go straight to work. He wasn’t rude or mean, nothing like when he had ignored Levi when he first moved in, but his silence and pensiveness were unlike how he behaved the last few days he shared with Levi and since leaving the cottage. When Erwin’s change continued for the next several days, Levi had considered trying to talk to him, but he wondered, and even feared, Erwin had had a change of heart about them. That in the time since their week together, Erwin realized it wasn’t real and woke up from the illusion. The idea of talking to him had suddenly made Levi think twice, and he couldn’t bring himself to do it yet.

Mr. Smith was also worried. He didn’t know what changed but he could see that Erwin wasn’t pushing Levi away, but he also wasn’t as happy or expressive as before. Had he returned from the week that way, Mr. Smith would have understood, but the fact that he was different with Levi, his effusive behavior with him made Mr. Smith wonder what could have happened to cause the change since then. He had considered talking to his son, but the last time he interfered they had a falling out. He couldn’t risk that, and he didn’t want that kind of relationship with his son. For the time being, he would wait to see how Erwin handled it choosing to do something only if Erwin reverted back to being rude to Levi.

Erwin realized he was being distant to everyone. It wasn’t his intention to cause worry, but he had a lot on his mind and he needed to think things through. On his first day back, he had learned that Marie had gotten engaged. Though it had been some time since they broke up, Erwin was still surprised. The news had shocked him, and his memories with her had returned. He couldn’t forget that he had been on the verge of proposing to her once. He couldn’t forget the way they ended, the memory of how she cried, or his own anger, it all resurfaced. He couldn’t think of that without thinking of Levi. His behavior toward him then had been as equally, or perhaps more, cruel as to Marie. They had all suffered in some way but after the suffering, Marie found someone else and Erwin had bonded with Levi, something he wouldn’t regret no matter what he felt for Marie. When he knew his feelings and thought it all through thoroughly, only then would he communicate to Levi with honesty. It was what all involved deserved.

Several days had passed of Levi wondering what had happened. He didn’t feel Erwin was pushing him away, but felt the distance. He knew Erwin was worried about something, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask. All he could do was prepare himself for whatever Erwin chose to do and if that dragged on he would prepare himself to leave. The more Levi tried to not think about it, the more he did. He hated that he spent his nights awake and fell asleep with the thoughts.

One late night, as Levi lay awake, he heard a low knock at his door. He looked to the door and saw it open with Erwin entering and closing it behind him. Levi removed the covers and stood, worried about what was wrong.

“Erwin? What’s wrong?” He asked in a whisper, nighttime’s required volume.

Erwin didn’t answer but went up to Levi still standing near his bed, and took him in his arms. He hugged him tightly.

“Are you ok?” Levi asked in his confusion.

“I am now.” Erwin squeezed the other man a little tighter. He finally let him go and they sat down on the bed. “Marie, is getting married,” Erwin informed.

Now Levi understood. His first thoughts and worries were for Erwin. “Are you ok?” He repeated with more concern.

Erwin’s first thought was why Levi believed that Erwin would still be so affected by any news regarding Marie. The immediate thought following was Erwin’s correct belief that Levi would be more worried for him than for himself and their relationship. Erwin hoped Levi would no longer be bothered by his giving because Erwin knew Levi already gave him so much without realizing it. Levi had been patient and willing while Erwin sorted through his thoughts and emotions, both this time and when they first met.

Erwin assured him he was fine, and his expression showed no sign of sorrow. “I was shocked, at first,” he admitted. “But more surprised that I wasn’t bothered by the news. I wasn’t sad or mad. I had more feelings toward our relationship,” he confessed, taking Levi’s hand in his own. He didn’t mean or want to sound callous about what he had with Marie. When he was with her he had been genuine, but they had both changed since then and now he only wanted a sincere relationship with Levi. “News of her engagement helped me see that more clearly. It helped me sort everything through.”

Levi was taken back by what he was hearing. The way the conversation started, he had expected it to end with a goodbye and pain. Levi listened as Erwin explained what he had been thinking about these last several days and how much he meant to him. They talked for most of the night until they both fell asleep, still holding hands. Levi’s alarm woke them the next day, and both seemed surprised to be waking up together until the memory had rushed back. Neither rushed to get up but stayed laying face to face gazing at each other. Erwin wanted to kiss Levi, wanted to ask if he could, but he didn’t. He worried that Levi would think he was only a rebound, and Erwin didn’t want to give Levi any reason to doubt him. Never again.

Responsibilities finally raised them from bed. Both would have rathered to stay in the quiet world they created together, but that could not be and sometimes a pair must be divided. Erwin went to his own room and Levi prepared for the day, as well.

Mr. Smith was already in the dining room having coffee when Erwin entered. The son smiled, seeming completely different from his conduct the days previous. “Did you sleep well?” Mr. Smith asked, wondering if a good night’s sleep was all it took for yet another change in Erwin.

Erwin smiled and nodded. He appeared, happy and that was enough for Mr. Smith to not push further. “Do you want breakfast?” The older man was on the verge of standing up when Erwin replied.

“No, I’m going to be late. I’ll see you tonight.” He was more communicative than before, and his tone was pleasant. All positive signs for Mr. Smith.

Erwin was out of the dining room before Mr. Smith could say anything else. He stood to follow his son, but when he reached the doorway, he saw Levi coming down the hall and Erwin paused his need to leave on seeing him as well. “Good morning,” he heard Levi say to Erwin as he passed him by with a sly smile. Then he watched as Erwin, with a grin, reached an arm out to stop Levi and bring him in for a hug. The motion was quick, causing the couple to do a half spin and Mr. Smith to step back for fear of being seen and accused of spying. He went back to his seat just as giddy for the pair and with a feeling he hadn’t felt since he had been with Erwin’s mother. A few moments later, he heard the front door open and close, then Levi appeared. He greeted the older man with a reserved smile.

“Did you sleep well?” Mr. Smith repeated the same question to Levi, trying to keep his own smile hidden to not embarrass the other.

Levi nodded and when offered breakfast he had the same reasoning as Erwin for refusing. At the risk of being late, he left quickly. Levi made it to work on time, but throughout the day he was annoyed with himself. The days before Erwin was constantly on his mind. He was worried about what had changed in him. But now, knowing everything, Erwin was on his mind just because. Levi was glad and envious that Erwin was able to settle his past happily. Levi wanted to have a resolution with Kenny. He didn’t care if Kenny never accepted Erwin or their relationship, but the things he had said when they met were things that were worthy of an apology.

Levi arrived home before Erwin, and after greeting Mr. Smith, he excused himself and went into his room. After throwing his things aside, he took out his phone then sat on the bed. He stared at the phone a moment, then navigated the screen for Uri’s number. He stared at the contact and took a deep breath before pushing the call button. Uri answered after several rings and Levi greeted him politely, then asked if he had seen Kenny recently. Levi was surprised to learn that Kenny was currently with him. Uri asked him to hold while he gave the phone to Kenny. It was a long minute before Levi heard someone on the other end again.

“Did one of you wise up and finally call this ridiculous thing off?” Was Kenny’s greeting.

Levi was upset by the words, but also that that was the first thing Kenny had to say. “I thought you had enough time to be mature about this, but I can see you haven’t,” he returned before hanging up.

He remained in his room as he tried to calm himself before going out to see Mr. Smith or Erwin when he returned home. He didn’t want to have to explain things to them. He didn’t know that Erwin was already home and being told by Mr. Smith that he had seemed a little down when he returned home.

“Maybe he’s tired or had a bad day,” Mr. Smith suggested as he told his son Levi’s low demeanor. “I saw him for a short time this morning, but he seemed fine then.”

Erwin nodded, wondering what could be bothering Levi, and he was determined to find out. He went instantly to Levi’s door and knocked. There was no reply, so he knocked again. The thought that he could be sleeping crossed his mind.

At the first knock, Levi was startled. He didn’t feel he was up to seeing anyone. He thought it was Mr. Smith and didn’t want to explain the situation with Kenny and risk upsetting him. He took a moment to collect himself, but there was a second knock. Not wanting to cause alarm to the person on the other side of the door, he opened it at once.

“Hey,” Erwin greeted him with a faint smile. He scanned Levi’s expression, searching for a hint of tiredness or discomposure.

Levi managed a more prominent smile for the other man. “Hi. I didn’t know you were home already.” Levi realized he must have stayed in the bedroom longer than he thought.

Erwin entered the room and shut the door behind him. “Dad is worried about you. Is everything ok?” His tone was calm and caring.

Levi smiled again. “I’m fine.” He tried to dismiss the idea that anything was wrong.

“Dad will be happy to hear that,” Erwin said. “Now, are you going to tell me the truth?”

Levi was mad at himself. He had always been a tough person. Not many things actually affected him, but now he seemed to be different, even to himself. He knew he had changed, but he didn’t know if it was good or long-lasting. It was all new to him. He was new and the relationship with Erwin was new, all uncharted territories. It was almost frightening that Erwin knew him better.

“Did something happen at work? Did you not get enough sleep last night? Did I keep you up?” Erwin asked when Levi didn’t answer. He seemed genuinely worried he was at fault for Levi’s displeasure.

“No, it wasn’t you,” Levi informed. “I did something stupid today and I should have known better. He’ll never change.”

Erwin furrowed his brows, confused. “Who? What happened?”

Levi sighed. “I thought about how you had settled things with your past and I wanted that too. So, I called Kenny today. That was a mistake.”

“What did he say?”

“Not much.” Levi sighed again. “He wanted to know if we had wised up and called this thing off. I didn’t give him a chance to say more.”

Erwin could see that it affected Levi more than he let on, but he didn’t know what to say to make Levi feel better about it.

“I don’t want his permission or anything,” Levi continued. “I just want him to apologize for the things he said to you, the things he said about your dad, and for keeping my mother’s wishes and letter from me. And for him to keep his negative opinions to himself. To realize he gave up making decisions and being a part of my life when he left.”

Erwin wanted to tread the situation lightly. He didn’t want to say anything that would upset Levi more, but he also wanted to be honest with him. “I believe you can live with or without his agreement but I think you would like a better relationship with your uncle,” Erwin expressed. “At least you tried. You’re doing better than he is. Maybe he just needs more time. But no matter what happens with Kenny, we’re not going to let it affect  _ us _ . I’ll be here for you.”

Levi felt calm from those words and his heart swelled. He hated how he had become this way, but he wouldn’t change it if it meant he had Erwin. He lightly touched Erwin’s hand and they laced their fingers together. They stayed in the moment for a while longer, but knowing Mr. Smith would be worried they went out to find him and assure him all was well.

Before even leaving the bedroom, Erwin had already made a decision. He would go see Kenny and try to have a civil conversation. He knew it wouldn’t be easy and the risk of making things worse had crossed his mind, but if there was even a small chance that it could make Levi happy, Erwin was willing to do it.


	13. Chapter 13

Erwin sat in his parked car outside of Uri’s residence. He needed a moment before going in to remind himself to keep his cool no matter what Kenny says. It had been several days since the very brief call between the uncle and nephew and Erwin wondered if Kenny could possibly still be upset by how it ended. Levi had calmed down since then, but Erwin knew he was still bothered by it. Though Erwin had resolved to see Kenny the very moment Levi had unburdened his mind, he opted to wait a few days as memory reminded him that Kenny only kept contact with Uri and he hoped that the end of the week meant he would be imposing on him. It also served to give hotheaded Kenny time to cool down.

Erwin knocked on the door. Uri’s now familiar face opened the door with a surprised look. “Is Kenny here?”

Uri shook his head. “I haven’t heard from him for days. Is it Levi? Is he ok? I know their last conversation didn’t end well.” He seemed troubled by it as his gaze fell to the floor.

“Levi is fine,” Erwin assured him. “I just wanted to talk to Kenny.”

Uri raised his eyes. “If it’s going to cause another fight, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“I don’t want to fight. I just want to have a rational conversation.” Uri stared at him. Erwin wasn’t sure if he was sizing him up or if he had already decided against telling Kenny he had come by. “Levi wanted to make amends, but Kenny didn’t make that easy,” Erwin said. Uri’s gaze fell again, and Erwin knew he couldn’t deny that fact. “I’m going to leave my number. When he contacts you, please call me. Any time.”

Uri nodded and took the information. Erwin wasn’t sure if he would actually call, but he had to believe Uri, based on his expressions and worry for Levi, wanted to help ease the situation and the animosity between uncle and nephew. With nothing more to be done, Erwin went home dissatisfied but hopeful.

“I thought you were going to be late,” Mr. Smith welcomed him as he and Levi were sitting for dinner.

“There was an issue, so it had to be moved to another day,” Erwin answered.

“Oh,” his father returned, “then come have dinner.” Erwin did as instructed. As he sat his father added, “You look tired, son.”

Erwin merely nodded. Though he cared for his father, he wasn’t in the mood to carry on a vapid conversation and he had no intention of revealing where and what he had actually done that evening. Fortunately, Mr. Smith knew how to read the situation and knew his son well enough to let him be. He continued to converse with Levi and Erwin gradually warmed up to the surroundings and joined in, mostly so they wouldn’t ask what was really on his mind.

In the evening, Erwin sat alone in his bedroom. He was bothered that he wasn’t able to talk with Kenny and that he didn’t know when he would get the opportunity. Time had helped Levi get past the enmity he felt following the call with Kenny, but Erwin wanted to ensure that Levi never felt like that again. He knew Levi and Kenny would never be able to completely repair their relationship, but he hoped they could at least come to an agreement through communication.

As Erwin sat in thought, he heard a tap at his door. His initial thought was that it was his father, but he knew Mr. Smith wouldn’t have knocked so politely. He verbally allowed the person entrance and smiled when Levi walked in and closed the door behind him.

“Is everything ok?”

Erwin nodded and patted the spot next to him on the bed. Levi did as directed, and on doing so Erwin leaned his head on the other’s shoulder. They stayed quiet for a short time until Erwin released a groan.

“What’s wrong?” Levi asked. His tone showed he was sincere in his worry and care. “Are you ok?”

“No,” Erwin replied seriously. “My neck hurts. You’re so short,” he teased as he rubbed his bent neck.

Levi rolled his eyes and playfully pushed him away. Erwin laughed and took Levi’s attacking hand into his and intertwined their fingers.

“I’m fine,” Erwin assured him. “I just have a lot on my mind. Nothing you need to worry about.” He offered a smile, hoping it ended Levi’s worry and the conversation. Erwin raised his other hand and cupped Levi’s cheek, then gave it a little playful pinch. “Don’t worry,” he continued to tease the man.

Levi smiled. Erwin lifted Levi’s chin to see his eyes, and they gazed at each other silently. An unspoken understanding between them. Erwin’s thumb caressed slowly across Levi’s jawline until Levi leaned into his hand, eyes closed, completely showing his trust. Erwin couldn’t take his eyes away from him.

After that night, Erwin didn’t worry about whether or not Kenny called. He had Levi and that was enough and if Levi ever felt down or upset about his uncle or past, then Erwin would be there to help him through it. Though he didn’t care anymore, four days later he received the call. Erwin could appreciate that Uri followed through as it further proved he too cared about the uncle and nephew. Uri informed him that Kenny had shown up that day but he didn’t know how long he planned to stay and that if he still insisted on meeting with Kenny, it was the day to do it.

With the same pretence as before, Erwin told his father and Levi he was going to be late. Unlike the previous time, he didn’t waste time mentally preparing himself for the meeting. This time wasn’t about appeasing anyone, it was about Levi, at least that was all Erwin cared about.

Uri answered the door. He welcomed Erwin but had a look that showed worry. Erwin had no intention of causing an argument, but from the first meeting with Kenny he knew it was possible. Similarly to last time, Erwin walked in to find Kenny sitting on the couch.

“What are you doing here?” Kenny greeted. His tone was not at all pleasing.

Erwin maintained composure. “I know our first meeting didn’t go well, but I want to have a serious, civilized talk with you.” He didn’t give Kenny an opportunity to object or even speak. He continued, “I want to correct this for Levi. I care about him. And, by the way you’re opposing us and fighting for him, I think you do too.”

Kenny was ready to reject him from just seeing him, but he could understand Erwin’s point. He cared about his nephew and he could respect that Erwin came to try again, especially after their first encounter. It also showed Kenny that Erwin had real interest and affection for Levi.

“Does Levi know you’re here?”

“No. I decided to come on my own after the phone call last week.”

Kenny nodded as Erwin continued to surprise him. “So, what is it you want to say?”

“That’s what I want to ask you. Why do you oppose us? Why are you against our relationship? Why are you making it even harder for Levi?” Erwin spoke earnestly yet calmly.

Kenny didn’t answer right away. He sighed before replying. “This whole thing is ridiculous. What kind of parents promise their children’s marriage with a stranger?” Kenny’s voice rose as he spoke.

Erwin nodded. He could understand Kenny’s disinclination. He had felt that way himself in the beginning. “I had the same thoughts before,” Erwin admitted. “It’s crazy. But I can almost understand why Levi’s mother did it. She knew she wouldn’t be able to care for her child properly. She wanted better for him so desperately that she took desperate measures.”

“And your father?” Kenny asked as if trying to make a point. “What was his reason?”

“I don’t know,” Erwin answered honestly. He shrugged. “A guess would be that he wanted to be helpful.”

Kenny rolled his eyes. “Pity? He offered his son in marriage to a stranger because he pitied her? Do you hear how ridiculous that sounds?”

“Yes. I can’t tell you why either of them did what they did or promised what they promised. All I can do is answer for right now.”

Kenny nodded. “Now? Then explain to me why you two are continuing this.”

“Neither of us took it seriously in the beginning. We both blew it off.” Erwin had a faint smile as he thought of how far he and Levi had come. “It was Levi’s mother’s letter that persuaded him.”

“That damn letter,” Kenny said. “She was dying. She didn’t know what she was talking about.”

“Maybe. But her biggest worry was still her son. She didn’t know what was going to happen to him and the nice stranger seemed like a good alternative compared to him being left alone before possibly following her.”

Kenny’s face fell. It was the most emotion Erwin had seen from the man other than anger. “I wasn’t a father,” Kenny said. “I did what I could.”

“I’m sure that’s what Levi’s mom believed too. I don’t have the answers. I can’t explain it. But I’m very fond of Levi and I want no one else.” Erwin was momentarily surprised by his own words as he hadn’t even admitted those feelings to himself.

“I’m still not sure about all this. I can’t say I accept it,” Kenny returned.

“You don’t have to accept it,” Erwin replied. “We don’t need your acceptance or your strife.”

Kenny eyed him a moment. He couldn’t say he particularly liked Erwin, but what the man said was true. He knew the fact that their relationship had lasted so far, the fact that Levi tried to make amends, and Erwin seeking him out were all very telling. He nodded. “I won’t interfere,” Kenny agreed. “I won’t make any comments or opinions. Levi probably doesn’t want to see or talk to me again, anyway.”

For the simple fact that Kenny was trying, Erwin was willing to be of help. Kenny may not have always been there for Levi, but he had been there when Levi really needed him. Kenny had allowed Levi to live, and for that Erwin would always be grateful to the man. “If you really want to see him, I’ll help. But you have to keep your word,” he warned.

Their meeting ended better than the first, despite the obvious animosity. They agreed on the day of their next meeting and Erwin left wondering how he was going to get Levi to meet with his uncle.


	14. Chapter 14

The day of the agreed meeting had arrived and Erwin still hadn’t revealed to Levi that he had met with Kenny or that he wanted Levi to try to reconcile with his uncle again. Erwin asked Levi to join him somewhere, and Levi had readily agreed without thought or consideration to where it could be. Erwin took pleasure in knowing that Levi trusted him without doubt, but hated that he risked losing that trust if the meeting didn't go well. He knew Levi really wanted closure, and he thought the risk was worth taking.

Erwin knew when Levi realized it as he could keep it a secret for only so long since the direction to Uri’s residence wasn’t easy to conceal. Levi hadn’t been too talkative, but he grew even quieter and the general mien about him seemed to be provoked. Levi didn’t say another word until Erwin parked the car and cut the engine.

“What are we doing here?” Levi was mad.

“You said you wanted to settle things with Kenny,” Erwin reminded him.

“Not anymore. I already tried.”

“I think we should try again.”

Levi shook his head. “Kenny will never change.”

Erwin hated seeing him so upset, hated that he was part of the cause that made him feel that way. From his seat, Erwin turned to Levi and cupped his face tenderly in both hands. “Then we’ll have to prove to him how serious we are about each other. As long as it takes.” He paused to see Levi’s surprised expression. “Are you willing to do that  _ with me _ ?”

Levi was so taken by Erwin he almost felt hopeful. His throat felt tight and he swallowed hard. He felt too many emotions and could only answer with a nod. With a deep breath, they exited the car and hand in hand they went up to the door and knocked.

Like the times before, Uri opened the door and greeted them. He led them to the living room where they found Kenny, who looked up at their entrance, his eyes falling to their connected hands. No one spoke. Erwin looked at Kenny and with a simple brow raise he communicated nonverbally for the other to be the one to begin.

Kenny looked on, seeming to not understand, but he cleared his throat. “Um, the last time we spoke,” he started but abruptly stopped. He seemed uncomfortable and unsure.

Erwin felt Levi squeeze his hand when Kenny began to speak. If he hadn’t known before, the scene before Erwin would have made it painfully obvious that the two never had a real conversation or expressed their real feelings or thoughts to one another.

“That call,” Kenny continued, “it was my fault.” His apology was short and not much of one, but that was all one could expect from Kenny.

“Yes it was,” Levi replied calmly. He looked at Uri, who stood off to the side. “But I’m at fault too. I know I haven’t always made it easy on you.”

“Levi,” Kenny sighed as he spoke the name, causing it to come out drawled but not aggressive or rude. On the contrary, it had more feeling. “I don’t know where to begin. I’m not good at this stuff.”

“I’m not either,” Levi admitted. “But that’s probably your fault,” he teased, easing the moment.

“I wasn’t there for you. I know I’ve hurt you,” Kenny said after a moment. “But I do want you to be happy. If this is what you want to do, then I won’t try to stop you or say anything anymore.” Though he didn’t specify, everyone knew he was referencing Levi’s relationship with Erwin.

“It’s what I want. Not because of a promise or obligation. I want to be with Erwin,” Levi confessed in front of everyone.

Erwin turned to him, surprised. Not only did both admit their feelings to Kenny before telling each other, but hearing out loud that Levi felt the same caused an excitement within Erwin that he couldn't comprehend.

Kenny nodded. He had promised to not object or interfere with their relationship, but the way they came to him with openness and honesty, he couldn’t even find a reason to disapprove. He knew no matter his opinion, Levi was going to do what he wanted. He also knew, in retrospect, that he never did enough for Levi, but he did want his nephew to be happy. Though Kenny still thought that how it all happened was ridiculous, he was glad that Erwin turned out to be a good man and that he really cared for Levi.

The uncle and nephew talked a while longer. They shared memories, and Kenny told Levi stories of when he and Kuchel were young. Levi heard stories and details about his mother he had never heard and had forgotten. Even if Kenny and Levi never had a moment like this again, it was still enough for Levi. He couldn’t hold the grudge longer. Though he had anger toward his uncle, he knew Kenny had done all he could at the time. It would take him some time, but Levi was willing to work on their familial relationship.

It was late when Levi and Erwin left as Kenny and Levi’s conversation had lasted for some time and neither Uri nor Erwin wanted to interrupt or rush them. Levi was silent during the ride and Erwin gave him the time he needed to think things through as Levi had a lot of information and emotions to consider. After arriving home and cutting the engine of the car, Erwin finally asked what he wanted to ask during the entire ride.

“Are you ok?” Even though he knew Levi was better than before, he still wanted to be assured that the other was handling it well.

Levi turned to Erwin and with a smile returned a soft and simple, “Yeah.”

By his tone, Erwin knew Levi was feeling better about the whole situation and wasn’t mad at him for doing things without his permission. Levi had been noticeably upset before the meeting with his uncle, but now he was light and calm. Erwin had not intended to take advantage of the situation but remembering Levi’s confession and now seeing his captivating charm Erwin was possessed. He reached over to turn Levi’s head toward him and leaned in to press their lips together. Levi was surprised by the action, but he soon regained composure and returned the kiss. There was such a burst in Erwin’s chest when their lips met that he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. It was chaste but lingered as their two lips touched.

There was a slight embarrassment when they finally pulled away. They weren’t young teenage kids doing this for the first time, but the realization of sharing their first kiss after all they had been through, how they met and became a couple, somehow made them both feel it even that much more. Through the awkward moment, they entered the house where they found Mr. Smith still awake. Seeing the older man made the embarrassment even more felt, at least for Levi. He had just kissed the man’s son. The son who he had been betrothed to by the father. Levi felt he was going to burst with such a mix of feelings of embarrassment, excitement and happiness.

Mr. Smith could see something had happened. He couldn’t tell what exactly, but it had to be something good by the looks on their faces. One looked flustered and couldn’t look him in the eye and the other had a small sly smile. Levi, feeling self-conscious and needing time to calm himself, bid him goodnight and went to his room. Mr. Smith had no intention of keeping the couple by asking questions and returned the nighttime valediction, leaving with a big smile of his own when he was out of sight.

Levi had rushed to his room away from staring gazes and now paced the room slowly. He felt weird and unlike himself. Even when he agreed to the promise, he never would have guessed he could have these feelings for Erwin and that they would have become a real couple. That Erwin would become someone important and dear to him and that he would return those feelings for Levi. He smiled just thinking about it.

Levi slowed his steps as he sorted through his emotions and somehow felt a calm relief. He heard footsteps close by then Erwin’s bedroom door open then close. He felt bad for leaving Erwin to deal with Mr. Smith by himself but, at that time, he didn’t feel composed enough. Moreover, Levi wanted to thank Erwin for what he had done for him and Kenny. It couldn’t have been easy to deal with, but Erwin was with him through it all.

Ensuring he was more in control of himself first, Levi decided to have a talk with Erwin. He felt himself get excited at the thought of being near Erwin again, and he rolled his eyes at his own behavior. He went out in the hall and knocked on the door before he let his feelings run away again. He entered after receiving permission and saw Erwin lying down on the bed, still fully clothed.

“Were you sleeping?” Levi asked, worried he was disturbing the man.

Erwin smiled warmly and shook his head. With his hand, he gestured Levi over, who did as directed and laid next to him. They were silent for a moment, just staring up at the ceiling. Something so uninteresting and not at all romantic still felt special, and even more so when Erwin reached over to hold Levi’s hand.

“Sorry I left you to deal with your dad by yourself,” Levi finally said. “And thank you for today with Kenny. How can I repay my gratitude?”

“Hmm,” Erwin replied while he kept his eyes on the ceiling. He lightheartedly suggested, “Money, jewels, no, a new car. Or maybe…” he turned to look at Levi, his tone now serious, “another kiss.”

Levi’s heart raced and his breathing quickened. He sat up enough to be able to lean down toward the still laying Erwin, fully prepared to give him what he wanted.

“Not like this,” Erwin said, stopping the other. “Only if you want to.”

Levi realized Erwin was bothered by their earlier kiss. Levi appreciated how Erwin respected and cared for him, but he wanted Erwin to realize that he wasn’t bothered by his earlier actions. Levi knew he initially hesitated because of the unexpected shock, which he understood to be Erwin’s reasoning for being hesitant now, but Levi needed the man to know that if he didn’t want that kiss he could have and would have pushed him away. And that there was a reason he didn’t.

Levi offered a small smile and leaned in again, not giving Erwin a chance to doubt him. It began like the first, just lips meeting. Levi took the initiative by opening his mouth and Erwin no longer held back. With his free hand, he placed it behind Levi’s head, desiring more. Their hands that were connected unlocked with Levi using his to keep balance above Erwin by way of the other’s chest, and Erwin placing his on Levi’s waist. When they pulled away, Erwin used the opportunity to bring Levi closer and more comfortably against him. It never went beyond kissing, but both knew everything in their relationship should be done slowly and with consideration. However, the kissing session was heated and long. From an obligation to an agreement to all-consuming desire, Levi and Erwin had come so far.

From then, they were like kids who just experienced their first kiss and couldn’t get enough. The days following, they were still in a youthful mindset. Every time they had a moment alone or just passed each other without Mr. Smith nearby, they were all over each other. Short quick kisses or deep passionate kisses, either was enough for the time they were allotted as long as they could feel one another, yet not enough to quench their desires.

Mr. Smith had gone on blindly until one particular day, a week after their happy late return. He was going to the living from the kitchen, passing the large foyer when he saw Erwin standing in the hall leaning forward against the wall. Just as he was about to call out to him to ask what he was doing, he noticed Levi, who tiptoed upward to meet the other’s lips. It was quick but shocked the older man. He knew the pair had grown close, but he didn’t know just how close. He wanted to give them privacy and not be seen, so he shuffled along as quickly as possible but was still able to see a last glimpse of his son press Levi against the wall for a longer kiss. Mr. Smith’s eyebrows raised in surprise. It wasn’t something a parent wanted to see, but there was also something happy about it considering the situation the two had to endure. Good boy, he thought as a man, just like your old man.


	15. Chapter 15

After everything they had overcome, the couple had continued along happily. They continued life as usual and continued their sneaky kissing rendezvous and sometimes slept in each other’s rooms after a hot session of kisses. As time went on, kissing wasn’t enough. Kissing new places and touching were eagerly desirable. Yet neither pushed too far or too quick too soon. Several months of this had passed, and they both found their relationship to be satisfying enough.

One cold winter afternoon, while Levi was at work, Erwin went into the living room finding his father, sitting with a book in hand. He looked up at his son’s entrance and was greeted with a smile.

Seeing that smile, Mr. Smith asked, “How is everything?”

“Good. Great actually.” Erwin smiled even bigger.

“How are things with Levi?”

Erwin’s smile widened, if that were possible, and he replied with a soft look and a little chuckle. “Fine.”

Mr. Smith could see how happy Erwin was. He had a memory from the not too distant past rush back to him. Of Erwin sitting in that very room smiling silly for Marie. The memory still caused Mr. Smith a little guilt and sadness because of his part in them breaking up and because he was the reason his son had been hurting. Seeing Erwin so happy now, those feelings were easing but would never completely leave. Erwin had a happy smile then, but now his broad smile was accompanied with a laugh and an ebullient demeanor. As Erwin’s happiness overflowed, the father found himself smiling, too, seeing his son so happy.

Living with Mr. Smith didn’t allow for the pair to do much as a couple other than a few lunches or dinner meetings. Even after their week together, they didn’t get a lot of alone time during the waking hours. Neither blamed the older man and they both genuinely enjoyed the time with him, but for a relationship to grow it needs to be nourished.

Several days later, Erwin and Levi were in the former’s room where Erwin was holding Levi in his arms, refusing to let go. “Stay in here tonight.”

Levi shook his head. “I think your dad saw me leave your room last time. That’s embarrassing. I don’t want him to think we were having sex in here.”

“We weren’t,” Erwin said.

“That’s not the point.”

“Even if we were, he’s on the other side of the house,” Erwin pointed out.

“It’s ok when he’s on the other side, but not when he’s a witness to my walk of shame back to my room.”

Erwin laughed at the thought of it before speaking again. “So, it’s ok then?” He raised a suggestive brow.

Levi shook his head but still released a little laugh at the other. “You’re missing the point.” He tried to get out of Erwin’s embrace, but the other pulled him back. Levi smiled. “Let go, you lech.”

“Ok. I’ll let you go tonight if you go on a date with me tomorrow.” Erwin enjoyed the way Levi lit up.

Levi readily and happily agreed. He liked Mr. Smith and enjoyed spending time with him, alone and when they could all be together, but he wanted real alone time with Erwin without worrying about being seen by the father. It wasn’t necessarily that the older man would say something either against them or embarrassing, but Levi just wasn’t the openly affectionate kind of person. He didn’t think he could handle the father’s eyes on him as he and the son did couple-like things. The thought of the father seeing him desire his son made Levi feel embarrassed just thinking about it. In addition, Mr. Smith had been a part of their relationship in some way since the beginning, helping them along, but there were some things Levi wanted for just himself and Erwin. Intimacy, not just kisses or sex, but closeness and time spent together.

Erwin could understand Levi’s feelings and point of view. He didn’t want Levi to feel uncomfortable in his own home or around Mr. Smith. He couldn’t deny that he wanted to be with Levi every chance they could get, and sometimes that included when the older man was nearby. Even though the three had been living together for months, Levi, Erwin considered, may still feel like an outsider compared to the related father and son. Erwin tried to put himself in Levi’s place, thinking about how he would feel if Kenny saw him leaving Levi’s room, creating the impression that they were doing more than in reality. Erwin scrunched his face. He wouldn’t want Kenny to know about his private life or what he could be doing with the nephew.

Respecting Levi’s wishes, Erwin had come up with a simple date idea that would allow them privacy: an intimate dinner for two at the cottage. Before Levi even let his feelings be known, Erwin already had the date planned and prepared.

The next evening, Erwin and Levi picked up the latter’s favorite food, then went to the cottage. The winter weather had gotten worse and they hurried inside. Erwin told Levi to wait a moment while he prepped for their evening. First, he started a warm fire and while that was starting to blaze; he pushed back the couch, then moved the coffee table to the side. Levi continued to watch, confused, as Erwin retrieved a large blanket and placed it on the floor in front of the fire. He next set several pillows on it for comfort and another blanket for extra warmth. It was a cozy, and Levi had to admit, romantic fireside picnic.

When all was prepared Erwin went up to Levi and took his hand, leading him to the blanket. For some reason, they stood staring at each other before sitting down. Erwin never wavered, but his earnestness became too much for Levi to handle and he sat down first. Sometimes his own feelings and the feelings he saw in Erwin were overwhelming. Erwin followed suit, sitting closely to Levi, then set out the food and wine.

Through eating and the tense reducing wine, the evening carried on nicely. Levi found himself relaxing to which Erwin noticed, and they continued like usual together. Why either felt nervous seemed silly as they talked, laughed and flirted through dinner.

“I know it’s just the cottage again, but I really wanted to be alone with you,” Erwin said when they had finished dinner. He took Levi’s hand in his.

Levi had no complaints about the date location. “I like the cottage. Tonight was nice.”

They were silent, not able to look away from each other. Erwin leaned in and Levi met him halfway. “You just wanted to get me alone, didn’t you?” Levi quipped.

“Absolutely,” Erwin returned and kissed him again.

The kisses grew more fervent and Levi was on his back against the soft pillows with Erwin above him. He kissed along Levi’s neck and jaw as Levi’s hands ran along Erwin’s clothed body. Erwin brought their lips together again, hungrily, greedily consuming Levi. He traced opened mouth kisses down the other’s neck again and when Levi felt a wet sensation against his skin, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore.

“Erwin,” he called out faintly.

As if breaking from a spell, Erwin quickly drew back. “Sorry,” his voice was almost a whisper and his breathing hard. “This isn’t why I brought you here. Sorry.”

Levi, breathing heavily, looked up at him. He could see Erwin’s expression go from desirous to sorrowful. He believed that Erwin was being honest and didn’t plan this evening alone just to sleep together. “Was I presumptuous?” Levi asked. Erwin now looked confused. “In my coat pocket.”

Erwin got up, curious about what Levi was talking about. As he went to the coats, Levi still laying back, covered his face by crossing his arm on it. He was too embarrassed to watch. Erwin looked over at him as he reached into one of the pockets but it was empty. He went to the other and felt something inside. He took out the items, surprised to find a small bottle of lube and a small three pack of condoms, both sized just right to fit in the pocket. His eyes went straight to Levi, who still refused to look. Erwin couldn’t stop the grin that crossed his lips, and he went back to Levi.

“Levi,” he called when he was beside the other again. Levi didn’t remove his arm from his face but released an embarrassed groan. “Levi,” Erwin repeated. The other finally looked at Erwin. “You weren’t presumptuous. If you want to, we can.”

“I don’t just walk around with condoms and lube in my pocket every day,” Levi said, half as a joke to ease the situation and half as a way to answer his desire. He added more seriously, “Do you?”

Erwin, by comparison, was serious and not at all embarrassed. “How could I not? Everyone wants to hold their partner. How could I not want you?”

Levi felt his heart thump against his chest. He rose from the pillows to meet Erwin’s lips. He was lowered back through kisses. Levi’s hands went down Erwin’s sides, and he tugged at his shirt to pull it off. Erwin raised up to get it off, then returned lower on Levi to his abdomen, lifting his shirt slowly as he left kisses until reaching his chest and taking the shirt off completely. When his shirt was tossed aside, Levi looked at Erwin, who met his gaze and smiled.

“I want to do everything for you, Levi,” Erwin said at his neck. He kissed exposed skin. “I want to do everything to you.”

Erwin kissed down his torso until reaching the other’s pants, then unbuttoned and unzipped them. Levi raised his lower body to help get them off. Not being able to look away, Erwin undid his own bottoms and removed them. He returned to be over Levi, kissing him again. Mouth to mouth, chest to chest, hardness to hardness.

Every move was slow and cautious and every kiss deep and passionate. Erwin took his time to ensure Levi was feeling good and not in pain. He could see Levi was holding himself back.

“It’s ok, Levi,” Erwin encouraged him in a low voice. “Anything you want to do is fine.”

As the words left his mouth, Levi instantly released a small moan and wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck. Erwin continued to leave kisses to comfort him as he directed Levi’s legs up and lifted his lower body so their bodies could connect. Levi moaned in Erwin’s ear as they joined together intimately, and Erwin believed he had never been so enraptured and in love in his life.

“Levi,” he called out low. His mind couldn’t think of anything else but him.

Hearing his name from Erwin excited Levi and he turned his head to kiss the man who had captivated his body and heart.


	16. Epilogue

The following spring, Erwin and Levi attended Marie’s wedding and before the year ended, they were engaged. As a wedding present to the pair, Mr. Smith updated the cottage with an addition of a laundry room and other conveniences. Their wedding was a small ceremony that Kenny and Uri attended.

After three years of marriage, Erwin and Levi adopted twins. Levi made sure, as the kids grew up, that they knew their biological parents so the kids wouldn’t feel abandoned or unwanted but even more loved. Mr. Smith was a happy grandfather and great babysitter, always offering to be helpful. Erwin and Levi readily accepted his offers, especially when they wanted alone time together. Mr. Smith even considered doing another addition to the cottage as their family grew. Kenny became a better uncle to the children, which Levi appreciated, and it helped their relationship as well. Kenny kept his word to not interfere with Levi’s life or relationship and even came to respect Erwin. Erwin returned the sentiment to an extent, only caring that Kenny never upset or hurt Levi or their family. However, the kids adored their silly Uncle Kenny and kindhearted Uncle Uri.

They lived happily. But life also has its difficulties. When the kids reached their teens, the family noticed Mr. Smith growing frail and how much his age and health had really progressed. Levi, who came to see Mr. Smith as a father, was heartbroken by it and Erwin, who continued to reiterate to the older man to take care of himself, was saddened by the little time he knew he had with his father. Through life’s happiness and sadness, they both know it makes their time together that much more special. But they are there for each other, promising to always be.


End file.
